Love bites
by sliverpen
Summary: This is Holly's story, a 16-almost-17 year old girl who is sent to live with her dad, who turns out to be a vampire! Being a half-blood, she gets sent to McGuire High, the school for werewolves, vampires and half-bloods. No humans. Let the fun begin...
1. Chapter 1

The characters in this story are fictional and creations of my own. Enjoy! (-:

Chappie 1

_'Great!' _ I thought, fuming as I was heading to my first class in McGuire High, my new school. '_I have a body guard…that sucks!_' I had to go live with my 'dad', because my mom had decided she doesn't want me anymore. Well, she said that she still loved me very much, but that she needed some time on her own to sort herself out. I bet it's just so she could have more time with that jerk Paul, whom she had invited over for lunch several times the last four months... He was her accountant or lawyer or something. I had opposed the whole thing of course. I didn't want things to change. Perhaps it's my fault that I've been sent to live with my dad, whom I've never met. I hated her for doing that to me. How could she? We didn't have much, but I never complained. I did reasonably well in school, even had a friend, Jessica, whom I was sad to leave behind. We stay in touch with e-mails and mix-it. I didn't do drugs or anything. A perfect teenager.

I was picked up at the airport yesterday by a man called Sam. He said that my father could unfortunatly not come. Appearantly he had a lot to do. "_Yeah, whatever. I'm not welcome here either…" _ I was surprised when we arrived at the place that would be my home for a while, well, until I get sent to some faraway boarding school in the hopes that I'd mysteriously disappear or something. The gardens outside was well taken care of. The lawns were neatly cut and green. The house was a mansion. It was built with some kind of dark stone. All my things, which fitted into a suitcase, were taken to my room. I was given something to eat in a dining room almost as big as mom's whole apartment.

My room was twice the size of the one I had. It was nothing extravagant. It had a bed, mirror table, desk, bookcase, built-in closet. The walls were painted beige. Thank goodness for that! I secretly had this fear that my _dad_ might think it would be fitting to have it painted bright pink. I would have died right on the spot! I had my own little bathroom…cool. There was one window, which had a stunning view over a part of the garden. There was a swimming pool. (There was an indoor one too, wich I only later discovered). _'Wow, this place is actually nice', _I thought, _'I wonder how long it will be before I get posted again?'_

I had hoped I would meet my 'dad' before I had to go through the torture of being a newbie at McGuire high and everything, but Sam told me he _unfortunately_ couldn't see me. I was getting annoyed. This is where things started to get _really _weird. I was driven to school, at 7:45 pm. I had been ready and waiting the whole freakin' day! Sam isn't the talkative type, so I didn't get any straight answers from him. Perhaps it's like evening classes or something?

Oddly, the school grounds were teaming with life. Some rushed through the gates to get to class when the bell rang. I was still gaping at what I was seeing and questioning my own sanity when I realised I wasn't going to just be dropped off at the gate like a lot of the other kids. Instead Sam parked and got out with me. _'O, gosh! Don't tell me he's going to walk me to class like some over-anxious parent?'_

"I can take it from here," I said casually, grabbing my bag from the back-seat. Sam just smiled slightly, ignoring my 'hint'. He was following me as I walked to the building where I should find the reception, so I could get my schedule.

"Why are you following me?" I asked annoyed, before entering the building.

"It is your father's wish that I accompany you when you leave the house, Miss Monforte." I stared at him.

"What? No! Everyone will think I'm some kind of snobbish freak!" I said hysterically.

Sam sighed. "I know this is not what you would like, but please don't make this more difficult for the both of us as it is. I will keep a discreet distance of course."

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath and faced the receptionist. She was scary in some way. I had somehow pictured her to be an oldish lady with a bun and glasses. This lady was quite young…she had blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes…they were almost unnatural. She had a very smooth, almost too calm voice as she asked me what she could do for me. She eyed Sam over my shoulder as I asked for my schedule. She handed it to me. I shuddered under her gaze. She looked at me like I was something good enough to eat…perhaps she's a lesbian? I had to keep myself from grinning…

Let my know what you think! Please review. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

First class Maths. _Great. _ Maths it not one of my strongest subjects. I just hope the teacher takes it easy on me. I don't want more attention on me than being the new snobbish freak…with a bodyguard.

"I thought you said you were going to keep your distance!" I whispered to Sam as he walked into class with me as if he was just another student.

"I am not to let you out under my sight, Miss Monforte," he replied, then made himself comfortable in a chair in the back corner of the class. The teacher, Mrs Pausini, didn't appear surprised. She simply waved me to a seat in the second row, then started explaining something about algebra. I looked around, to see what book they were in and on what page.

"The blue cover, page 153," a girl whispered to me. She was sitting behind me.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

Maths class wasn't too bad. The teacher had asked me a question once, but luckily I knew the answer. The girl who helped me was Lily Burns. A lovely girl. A bit pale, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. A little on the chubby side. Beautiful smile. Dressed a bit strangely, would be classified as a geek in my old school. I felt we would be good friends from the start. She was so down to earth. She offered to help me with maths when I complained about it being so difficult. I said that I would appreciate it.

As we were walking to our next class, Lily leaned closer to me.

"Is that guy going to follow you everywhere?"

"Yup…my father's orders…appearantly."

"He must really care about you."

I snorted, "I doubt it. He wasn't there to pick me up at the airport. As a matter of fact, I haven't even seen him before coming to school this m…evening."

"I've heard that he is an important man…" Lily said emphatically.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Sam is always telling me that he is busy…_unfortunately_," I imitated his voice. Lily laughed.

"I can see why he sent you with a bodyguard. You look like someone who's going to get into trouble soon enough…that's great!" I stared at her.

"I'm not usually the one who starts it!" I objected. It wasn't _my_ fault that the one girl in my old school fell over my suitcase. She wasn't looking where she was walking. Well, I did shove it a little in front of her…kind-of. It was her own fault really. She had it coming, always picking on Jessica in front of others… I'm just glad I didn't have to go back there, though. She would have made my life a living hell. I just hope Jess is okay without me.

"Yeah, whatever," Lily said. We got to the next class.

The rest of the night didn't go too bad, apart from the fact that I fell asleep in English class. It was around two in the morning, for crying out loud! Jessie had accidentally 'bumped' into my desk to wake me up. Some of the other students were snickering. Luckily the teacher didn't notice, or pretended not to see. How they could stay awake and study at these hours I could only marvel. None of the teachers asked why I had a man following me around. I found that Lily and I had a lot of classes together. In Biology I was assigned to Jayden Cortez as lab parter. Like Lily, he was a bit on the pale side, had shoulder length, unusual snow white hair and intense blue eyes. '_They even allow long hair and heavy highlighting in this school? Cool!' _ I stifled another yawn. He wasn't very friendly though.

"Please don't mess up. I don't need another helpless dud as a lab partner," he hissed at me, when I took the seat next to him. He irritated me immensely.

"Luckily for you I actually _like_ Biology," I said, glaring at him.

He lifted an eyebrow, then ignored me for the rest of the class. I could see I wasn't going to get a lot of help from my labpartner. '_Great_.' I'm already starting my new enemy collection. I couldn't but help noticing how Luna Swan was glaring at me all through Biology class. I wonder if she had been his previous lab partner? I later asked Lily about her.

"Oh, she wished she was! Bruce Holler was his previous partner. He had dropped out a week before finals last year. Jayden was pretty much upset. He had to do biology practical by himself. It wasn't easy. He then worked alone, as there was no one else needing a partner…until you came along. I bet Luna is soooo jealous. She has had a crush on Jayden since he came here last year!"

"Last year? So he's also new? Well, kind-of. Seems like he's been here for years."

Chapter 2 done!!! So, what do you think? Review! Thanx! (-:


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Lily shook her head and laughed. "You really are an outsider!"

"A what?"

"We heard that Monforte's daughter would join our school and that you are an outsider, meaning you don't know our ways."

"Your ways?" Okay, now I was really getting freaked out…

"I'll have to update you before you get stamped as a complete floosy…where to start…"

I thought being an outcast at my old school was bad. Compared to this it was a walk through Disneyland. My head was spinning, and I was soooo tired. Why did mom sent me here? Is this hell? Some institute for the mental disabled? _Please, mom, take me back! I'll never call Paul names again, not even behind your back! Or throw darts at the photo of him I had nailed behind my closet door…_

"This school doesn't grade you like the regulars. It has nothing to do with your age, some had been coming here for quite a while. You progress at your own pace. Some go here for years to perfect their methods or to learn greater discipline. You can leave whenever you feel like it."

"Really?" I asked with a small spark of hope. Perhaps I can convince _dad_ that I'm not a complete nutcase and want to leave. Where would I go then? I realised I hadn't been listening to Lily.

"…and, seriously, you have to do something about your clothes. You look like something from a Barbie movie." I had dressed in what I thought would be 'clean' and 'acceptable' for a high class school. I presumed so, because of the mansions around here… Usually I dressed mostly in dark colours. Grey my favourite. I loved my combat boots. I wasn't really the gothic type, but most of the kids at old school didn't know the difference between dressing like a vamp wannabe or real class anyway. I got teased a lot. Suzie, the girl I had tripped once, called me bloodsucker. Not that there are vampires. Eveyone knows they don't exist. I had wished then I was one so that I could scare her silly.

Now I was wearing a simple light grey pencil skirt and white blouse. Mom had insisted I take it with. I never wore it before. She had bought it for me when I turned 16, trying to lure me into the ways of being a lady. I chucked it in the back of my closet. That was where it stayed until I packed to come here. I was surprised that the moths didn't chew it up or mice made their home in it. Shows, even _they_ have better taste.

"Yeah…" I sighed," you're right. I didn't know you guys actually dress normal around here. I figured with all the luxurious properties around here…when in Rome do as the Romans do. Thanks for the clue-ups, by the way."

"No problem. I like you, Holly. I'll try my best to help you fit in at no time."

My mind wandered back to what Lily was saying about Luna having a crush on Jayden.

"Great, that brings my enemy count to two."

"What?"

"Jayden and Luna. They both seem to hate my guts. He ignored me through the whole Biology class and she was trying to beam me out the window with her glare."

Lily giggled uncontrollably. "You are so funny!" Just then Jayden and two others boys walked pass. He just glanced in our direction for a moment, then looked away. Lily, seeing him, burst out laughing loudly now. I stared at the lockers on the opposite wall, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"This is going to be the funnest year ever!"

_Dad_ was busy, as usual, so I didn't see him when I got home that morning. It was kind-of suiting me. Perhaps he'll be so busy, that he'll forget about me and not think about sending me away. I realy liked Lily. I think she and I could actually be real friends, like Jessica and I. I just couldn't figure out the weird school hours, though. I was too tired to think much about it. I went to bed and fell asleep.

When I woke late in the evening the next day, Sam told me that my father would see me that night, after school. I felt somehow excited, but on the other side afraid. What if he doesn't like me? Will he tell me that I'm only going to be here a few months and then posted to some boarding school? In Alaska?

I told Lily. She couldn't understand what I was so afraid of. I didn't tell her the boarding school part.

Tonight wasn't going so well. At least I looked good in my black stockings, combat boots, dark grey mini skirt, and t-shirt, saying 'don't ask'. We had a maths pop-quiz. My shirt didn't do the trick for me. The teacher asked me twice, and I had it wrong. I felt miserable. Luna was giggling both times, and some of the others whispered to each other. I was just blushing furiously, wishing the floor would open up and swallow me. Once I looked up, right into Jayden's face. He wasn't laughing. That's a relief. I blushed more, and stared at my hands that were shaking terribly. I gripped the desk in an effort to still them. "Ignore them," Lily whispered,"she flunked Biology last simester." I knew she wanted to help, but somehow the fact that Luna Swan actually flunked something wasn't of much comfort. I just wanted to fit in, be invisible, but somehow I knew that Luna was going to make sure that I never would.

Biology class wasn't much better. Jayden kept away from me like I was the plague or something. Weird, it reminded me of this vampire book I read a while ago, called Twilight or something like that… We had to examine a piece of garlic through a microscope and record what we could make of the cells. I saw some sweat on Jayden's forehead. It was actually quite funny to me. Why? It wasn't as if it was going to bite him or anything? I'll admit, it didn't smell exactly appetizing. I noticed some of the other students, like Jayden, had gloves on and handled it like it was something detestable. Jayden looked, then scribbled things down on his notepad, not saying anything to me. I looked too, then wrote down what I observed on my own notepad. I was getting terribly annoyed with myself. My hand was shaking slightly as I held my pen. I had to put in real effort to write. _What is wrong with me?_

"You write funny," a boy at my other side noted, "you had an accident or something…with your hand, I mean?"

"No, I prefer holding the pen like this," I said bluntly, trying to ignore several interested gazes. I knew I held a pen differently then other people, but it was _my_ way.

Luna, who with my luck was sitting behind me, had to rub it in, saying something about me not being so much on the bright side. I snapped. I grabbed her pink cellphone that was lying on the table, threw it on the ground, then smashed it with the heel of my combat boot. She shrieked, calling me all kinds of hideous names, but I didn't care. I just glared at her. Suddenly, it felt like I was going to be sick. Was I imagining things? Her eyes…they definitely became dark… What is it with this place? Is it a school for weirdos? The teacher's voice only now broke through. I was ordered out of the class, to the principal's office. I looked at Jayden for a moment, bewildered and confused. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was perfectly blank.

I was suspended for the rest of the day...or should I say night? Sam didn't say anything as we drove home. I went straight up to my room, plunged myself on my bed and fell asleep. I woke several hours later when someone knocked on my door. A lady informed me that my father wanted to see me in his study. _Great._ I felt my stomach knot. He's definitely going to post me. I could see it was still dark outside.

The study wasn't as big as I had imagined. It was furnished with expensive furniture. I could smell the wood and leather. There was a huge window behind the desk. The man stood up from the chair. I looked at him, confused at first. He was young, probably in his twenties. Had dark-brown curly hair, and butterscotch eyes. I had the same hair, but I doubt this could be my father. He's too young. I composed myself.

"Sorry, I was told to meet my father here," I explained my intrusion. He smiled oddly.

"Take a seat, Holly," he said, clearly not on his way out. Could it be? I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I am Benedict Monforte…your father," he anounced, reaching out his hand to me. I took it, my head spinning. His hand was ice cold.

"Buy you're so young," I blurted out before I could help myself. He smiled again.

"I understand your confusion, Holly, and I will try to explain everything to you as best as I can…"

Reviews! Thanx! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4

I couldn't sleep that day. I had learnt that my dad was in fact, a vampire, meaning that I am a half-blood. He had once belonged to the _Covenant, _an organisation formed to control vampires. A selected few was trained to act on behalf of the Covenant as assassins. Who exactly they had to assassinate I'm not sure, probably unruly vampires…my dad didn't want to elaborate on the subject. Apparently he had retired. He was now more involved in the encouragement of peaceful werewolf/vampire relations and acted as spokesman at important meetings. The school I was going to was for vampires, werewolves and half-bloods only. Well, apparently not officially for half-bloods. My dad requested that I not openly speak of it. I wonder why?

Well, at least that would explain the weird hours and the garlic. I had asked about why vampires and werewolves were going to school together. They are normally enemies. He said that relations between the groups had improved much over the last century and that they were trying to get along now. Occasionally there was a slip-up, but it was quickly dealt with. When I had asked why mom had never told me any of this, he simply stated that it was irrelevant at the time. _Irrelevant!_ As if it's not important to know your dad's a vampire! I had doubted at first, but he then asked me if I hadn't noticed anything at school. I replied that I did, and had thought I was going insane. He had asked about my first two nights at school. The conversation replayed in my head. I had told him about Lily.

"Lily Burns? A good family."

"Vampire right?" He nodded, pleased.

"I kind-of figured that must be why she's so pale."

"Is anyone giving you a hard time?" he asked. _He_ _knows! _My mind was screaming.

"Er…there is this girl in my class…she's been provoking me at every turn…and my biology lab partner acts like I have the plague or something."

"Oh, and who is he?" How did he know it's a "he"?

"Jayden Cortez."

"You should be…careful with him."

"No need to worry. I'm not planning to vie for his attention like that slut…" My eyes widened and I pressed my hand to my mouth. I can't believe what I was saying in front of my father! "Sorry!"

He looked amused.

"This unfavoured girl…I presume she's the one provoking you?" he asked.

"Yes…Lily told me she's had a crush on Jayden since forever."

"Indeed? I'm truly glad I sent Sam with you…" he said as if thinking of something else, "you should be careful who you choose to rub shoulders with, Holly. Werewolves tend to be very territorial. If she thinks you have something that's she feels is hers it can complicate things considerably."

"But I don't have anything that's hers!" I objected. Then it struck me. Luna's a werewolf! I felt more and more like being sick.

"No, but you are Cortez's lab partner."

"Oh, great. Why don't I just ask the teacher to swap places with her. They both don't like me anyway."

"That would not be the right thing to do. You'd be showing you are the weaker, that you are running away from resistance." I stared at him.

"I just want to be invisible," I finally sighed. He was suddenly next to me, I almost jumped out of my chair. He put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Holly, you turn 17 in a couple of months time, do you not?"

"Yes, why?"

"That is why your mother and I agreed that you come here. From this age forward you will experience…the _other_ side of your heritage more and more. You need to learn to control it." _She knew and never told me! I can't believe it!_

"Don't be angry with your mother, Holly," he said as if reading my mind. Perhaps it showed on my face. "We both thought it best to keep it from you as long as possible, to allow you to grow up normally, without having the burden of worrying about this…"

A while we were both just silent.

"You will eventually find that you have _all _the abilities a vampire has in lesser degree, with another exception…you are not immortal." I swallowed.

"And it will only manifest itself when I turn 17?"

"You might have experienced some things already, but it will accelerate greatly when you turn 17. How long it takes for a half-blood to reach maturity is different to every individual. This gives you time to observe others and learn from them," he said looking somewhat tired. _That's a new one. A tired vampire!_ I got up.

"Rest well…Holly," he said tenderly.

"Does Sam have to follow me around every day?" I asked as I was on my way out. My dad grinned. "Yes." There was no doubt in his voice. I't wouldn't help to argue _that _one.

I looked at him hesitantly. He is my father after all.

"Dad?" This was the first time I called him that. He seemed a little surprised. It was new to me too.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said smiling, revealing his white teeth and fangs slightly.

I hadn't slept at all, making me quite groggy. Sam was his usual cheerful self. I observed him more closely when I thought he wouldn't notice. He was vampire, all-right. Now I was sure of it. Same pale skin. They all seemed to have unnatural eyes. The vamps and wolves. The vamps were pale though. The wolves had more colour, like the receptionist woman. Quickly I could tell who is who. The half-bloods would be more tricky.

Luna glared at me in all the classes we shared. At least she left me alone. I had been tasked to clean the class out every morning after school for a whole term as punishment. I guess it could have been worse. Lily was all excited about me standing up against her, smashing her cellphone. I wasn't particularly proud of it. My dad hadn't said anything about it, but I had the feeling that he_ knew. _Perhaps Sam was telling him everything I do?

I was so immersed in what I was writing in English class, that the bell startled me. I did jump out of my seat. Lily was with me in a second, laughing and making fun of me. She would be helping me with maths tonight. My dad said it was fine for her to come over. He wasn't home much. There was always some meeting or other he had to attend. Perhaps that was why mom and dad broke up? I've not had the courage to ask him about it. Mom never said much either.

I enjoyed the time with Lily very much. I found that she's very intelligent. She explained the problems to me in such a way that it made perfect sense. Why couldn't the teachers do that? She asked me a lot of questions about my mom and where I had lived before.

"I'm surprised that you and your mom could live there. Apart from having too many sunny days, it would be a risk being between all those humans."

"Not really. You see…my mom is not a vampire," I confided. She was very surprised.

"You're a half-blood?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You fooled me."

"What do you mean? It's not like I can do anything special, not until I turn 17 anyway."

Lily was shaking her head.

"I am usually very good in judging people…I mean werewolves and vamps. I just thought you are a slow learner or perhaps just being reluctant to use your abilities…"

"Thanks…" I replied sulkily.

"Hey, I didn't mean that offendingly! I knew there are some half-bloods in the school, but no-one really talks about it. I do have my suspicions as to who they are...it makes sense actually, you not being able to run as fast or not being as strong…"

I could see she was now wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"…wow, I wonder how you will change…will it be very visible? Will you have to take blood?"

"I sure hope not!" I said quickly. I thought of my mom loving lying in the sun and garlic on her pizza. _O, god. Does that mean I'll squirm from garlic when I turn 17 and fry in the sunlight?_

"I don't really know what to make of this," she replied brooding,"but there has to be answers and I'm going to find out!"

"Whoah, I'm not going to be one of your experiments, Lily! I've already enough to cope with." Lily was very much into science and experimenting on things. She was the top student in her class. I thankfully didn't have science as a subject. Maths was bad enough.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to make you do anything. I'll just be observing you closely. Perhaps I can pick up something or learn a few things."

"Great. So you _and_ Sam will be observing me. I feel like a celebrity."

"We are not the only ones observing you, you know," she said, but her cell rang before I could ask her what she meant. It was her mom, saying that she had to be home in ten minutes or else.

"Your mom sounds like the strict kind?"

"Yeah, kind-of…I think she's found my experiment in my room. I had hid it in the cupboard. Damn." I smiled.

"Well, see you tomorrow," she said before dissapearing out of my window. I looked out. She was simply gone. No bat or some weird animal. "Cool," was all I could say.

Reviews please! Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the reviews so far! :-)

Chappie 5

Lily was a little upset the next day. Her mom grounded her for a week. For Lily it felt like a life-sentence. She was moaning about it all through Geography and English. I was a bit nervous. Today would be my first physical training class. I wasn't sure what to expect. When the time came, I changed into the shorts and t-shirt that the school provided. We were made to sit while the teacher, Mr Boomer, explained what they were going to have us do. This was an assessment class. We would have to do all kinds of things to test our physical abilities. The problem areas would then be noted and you would have to improve on them. _Great_ I thought as I eyed the apparatus. Weights and machinery were waiting.

I failed most of the tests. I couldn't run fast enough, according to werewolf and vampire standards, I didn't have super strength. I couldn't break anything apart with my hands…the list goes on. It was noted on the document that I'm a half-blood. I felt indignant. To my surprise and annoyance I found that there were no other half-bloods in our class, making me the only weakling. Luna enjoyed seeing me fail thoroughly . I was lying on my back on one of the machines. I had to lift a heavy weight of the hook, lower it towards my chest and then put it back. I lifted it with much concentration, lowered it.

_Now to get it off me…_

I tried lifting it. I did so about a quarter of the way, then I got stuck. I couldn't get it higher and I couldn't lower it, for fear of dropping it too fast, crushing my chest. It _was_ very heavy. I panicked. Lily was nowhere to be seen. _What must I do?_ I was starting to tire out. Sweat formed on my forehead as I tried again to lift it further, but unsuccessfully. Suddenly it went up and back onto the hook like a feather. I blinked in surprise. Only now I saw Lily on the other side. She had helped me lift it quickly when no-one would notice. She smiled slyly, standing by as if just watching me when the teacher came by. I got ticked as "adequate". I mouthed thanks to her when the teacher turned his back. She winked.

"Wow, you actually passed _something_," Luna was now saying sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I passed the not-being-a-bitch test too," I replied before I could stop myself. She was instantly furious. Her eyes turned dark and she was shaking.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I tried to apologize, but she growled and then jumped at me. I don't know who was more surprised, but I was suddenly ten feet away from her. Sam was standing protectively in front of me, slightly crouched. She had transformed into a huge wolf. I stared with my mouth open. She was still growling, her lips pulled back. It was very frightening to see. The gym teacher was now shouting at her. She calmed down and transformed back. Her hair and clothes were a bit dishoveled. She smoothed herself down, not letting her eyes go off me as she did so. Sam had pulled me up, but still kept careful watch on her.

"This is not the last," she hissed at me before walking off to the principal's office. I stuck my tongue out after her.

"You shouldn't provoke others!" Sam scolded me.

"Hey, I didn't start this! I tried to apologize, but she just flew at me." Many eyes followed me as I left the room when the bell rang.

I headed to class, with all the needed 'tools', including a broom, bucket, mop and most importantly my mp4 player. I loved listening to music. I sung along as I entered the dark classroom. A huge lava lamp on one of the shelves provided enough light to see. I put everything down, took the swab and started cleaning the black board. I was singing along with one of Alanis Morisette's songs, when suddenly I realised I wasn't alone in the classroom. Sam was somewhere in the corridor. At least if I screamed he would be here in a second. I still had the mop in my hand, which also served as a 'microphone'. I picked it up, swinging it like they always swing those sticks in the Chinese movies, ready to wreck destiny on whatever evil lurked at me. I saw that it was Jayden and his two buddies. They were sitting at a desk at the far back corner of class, looking at something, but now staring at me. There were books spread out. I could feel my face turn several different colours like a chameleon.

"Oh, hi…er…sorry I didn't know you're studying…" I apologised, taking out the earphones. They all were smiling. Probably had a good laugh.

"No, we were actually done," Jayden said getting up.

"Your voice is not bad," one of his buddies said.

"Yeah, you should try for the school play," the other added. Was he being sarcastic? I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, and break all the windows in the process…no thanks…," _what should I say_?

"…I don't perform so well in front of an audience."

"You did fine just now," buddy one said.

"Yeah, maybe I should charge you…" I said. We laughed.

"I'm Brian," buddy one finally said,"and this is Leto. Jayden you should know by now, considering he's your lab parther in Bio."

I looked fleetly at Jayden. I could feel my face was still burning.

"So they put you on cleaning duties?" Jayden asked.

"I've had worse…I really don't know what had gotten into me…but to be honest, I don't regret it, but Luna has been scorching my back ever since."

"Just make sure your cells are out of sight, bro's," Brian jokingly said to the others.

"Don't worry, as long as it's not pink, it's safe," I joked.

"Well, it's good to meet you. Jayden had made a very interesting remark about you the other day. I'm glad to see he was not mistaken." They left without telling me what Jayden's remark was. I had looked at him when Brian said it, but again there was only a blank expression. What did he say about me? It was soooo frustrating!

Luckily my dad didn't confront me about my behaviour today. He was at a meeting. No surprise there. I wish he _was_ rebuking me. I felt lousy and alone. It's not nice always coming home alone. Well, of course Sam and some of the other house staff was always there, but it's not the same. I wish I could get to know my dad better.

That night I had a nightmare, of Luna attacking me while I was alone. I suddenly felt very thankful that Sam was following me around.

"Hello, danger magnet!" Lily greeted me cheerfully the next morning.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," I replied annoyed.

"Of course not. You can't help that trouble are attracted to you, can you?"

I gave up. First class would be Biology.

Today we would be a very important day, the teacher informed us. It would help determine our level of maturity. I didn't understand what this was all about. The teacher gave each one a syringe.

"Each one will be drawing some of his or her partner's blood today," he explained,"this will proof how far you have developed self-control. In emergency situations it is very useful to be able to control oneself at the sight of blood."

Then he demonstrated in front of the class how to draw blood with the syringe. I felt the blood leave my face. _I think I'm going to be sick._ I sat down, pressing my face to the cool table, trying to control my breathing. I could _smell_ the blood.

"Are you alright?" Jayden asked softly.

"No," I replied, keeping my eyes closed. I heard someone yelp as the syringe pricked her. That was the final straw. I fainted.

I found myself in the nursing room. It was a very uncomfortable bunk and I still felt very nauseous.

"Hi," someone said not far from me. It was Jayden, lodging against the wall, looking very amused. Sam was standing not far off.

"Hi," I replied, rubbing my head. It was pounding.

"You hit it quite badly on the way down," Jayden said, chuckling. I sat up. Everything spun.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, you _are _my lab partner. I am not allowed to draw my own blood, so I came here with you to see if you'll live," he grinned.

"Sorry for letting you down like that. I'm not very good with blood." _Gosh, he must think I'm such a loser._

"But you like Biology?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Yes, but I've mostly had theory at my old school." He nodded understandingly.

"Guess I'll have to face it some time of later, right?" I swung my legs over and hopped off, but still had no balance. He caught me.

"Sorry, this is sooooo embarrasing," I muttered. He chuckled again, holding me up. _Gosh, it felt nice, being in his arms like that!_

I tried again, this time succeeding in putting one foot in front of the other. The nurse gave me a cup of sugar-water to drink. It helped a little. We made our way back to class. The bell rang. The others left for Art class. Mr Spruce kept Jayden and I back.

"Are you ready to try again, Miss Monforte?" he asked me. Jayden said that he would explain the procedure to me.

Clearly we would not be allowed to leave before finishing this exercise. At least now we won't have an audience.

Mr Spruce sat down at his desk, working on some papers. It appeared like he was not having another class right now.

"Here," he said, putting a syringe in my hand. He explained what Mr Spruce had said before I blanked out.

"Are you ready? I'll go first if you want." I nodded. He lowered his syringe to my palm. I looked away, closing my eyes. _Just breathe!_ I felt a slight prick as it entered my skin. His other hand was supporting my arm. I could feel my body slightly shaking. He drew some blood. It didn't hurt as much as I expected.

"Done." I looked at him smiling at me, and then the syringe, with bright red blood. My blood. I was already feeling worse. Mr Spruce took the syringe from Jayden, putting it in a holder with all the others. I licked my dry lips, taking a deep breath. It was now my turn. He gave me his palm. I was shaking terribly.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said in a squeaky voice, hesitating to press the needle into his skin while I was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Holly. It won't hurt me." I looked in his eyes. They were so intense, so beautiful…for a moment I forgot what I was doing. I was feeling a bit feverish now. I had to press quite hard. His skin was tough. I swallowed. Now, to draw blood. It came slowly. A duller red in colour than mine had been. I was very relieved when it was over and I could hand the syringe to Mr Spruce.

"Good, off you go you two," was all he said, peering at us over the rim of his glasses. I was still shaking as we walked out of the class.

"What class do you have now?" Jayden asked.

"Art, you?"

"History." I was a bit disappointed. "See you around."

_____________

Good? Bad? What did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

Chappie 6

I walked to Art class down the empty hallway with only Sam's footfalls lightly behind me. I had _smelled_ the blood intensely, I thought. Did that mean that my abilities might already have started to manifest? I didn't feel like sucking it or anything. It just bothered me.

In art we were told to draw a picture of anyone we knew. I couldn't decide who. I just started drawing. The events of the day was still playing over and over in my mind.

"Wow, that looks just like him," Lily suddenly said behind me.

I looked down and was surprised to see I've drawn Jayden in fine detail, especially his eyes. I can't hand this in! I wanted to hide it and start with something else, but Mrs Sunny heard Lily's comment and came over to have a look. She was very enthusiastic about my picture and even held it up for the class to see. She explained some technicalities that I had overcome perfectly. I knew I was blushing scarlet. Luckily the bell rang then and I fled to the dining hall. Lily followed short on my heels.

"What are you running for? That was a great picture. You'll probably get full marks for it. Perhaps Mrs Sunny will put it on show at the school's arts exhibition."

"No!" I yelled, pressing my face in my hands. I'll have to get it back somehow. There were already some kids in the hall, some waiting in line, others sitting at tables enjoying their lunch. My sudden outburst attracted attention.

"You are not yourself tonight, you know," she said, steering me by my arm. I didn't have any appetite, so I only took a soda. We sat at our usual spot. I looked fleetly at where I knew Jayden and his friends always sat. They were laughing about something. Seemingly unaware of anything else.

"What is wrong?" Lily asked, placing her chin on her hands, staring into my eyes with an expression of 'I'm all ears'." I couldn't suppress a smile.

"I don't know. At Bio class. The smell of blood, I couldn't handle it."

Her eyes widened. "Did you want to attack Mr Spruce?"

"NO!" I said, then whispered as I saw many were looking in our direction again, "It was nauseating. I couldn't stand it."

"That's odd…even for a half-blood…and the picture you drew of Jayden. Why him?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking, I just drew." She had a knowing look on her face.

"Holly, are you…?"

"No, I'm not!" I said too quickly. She just shrugged her shoulders and drank her 'juice'. I could smell it. I suddenly had to jump up and run for the girls toilets. I barely made it.

Sam took me straight home. I was glad. I've had enough excitement for one night.

Later, when I've rested a while and was feeling a lot better I decided to go for a swim outside. At home Sam wasn't following me around like at school. I had put on a bikini my mom had bought me. It was black with bright orange trimmings. It showed off my belly ring nicely. Just a shame it's dark. It was warm outside. I jumped in and swam several laps before plunging down on my towel, spread out on the grass nearby. I stretched myself out on my stomach, listening to the wind blow through the trees, the crickets and other night sounds. Millions of stars twinkled above me. It was bliss. Actually it was so weird, how fast I had adapted to night life. The half-blood story must be true… I later slumbered in. I dreamt of Jayden. He was smiling the way he did at Bio, but there was something different about it…something very dark and sinister. "Jayden," I had whispered. He reached his hand to my cheek…

It was already two hours later when I finally woke. I was lying on my back now. I felt my cheek were feeling warm. Was it from the dream? Goodness! Somehow I felt uneasy. I wonder why…

To my surprise my dad sat with me while I ate that morning. He was very interested in what had happened tonight. I told him about Bio and the blood. He confirmed my suspicion that my heritage were already starting to show. He was very pleased about it.

"That's why I didn't let them put you in the freshmen class. I knew you were already passed that level." I learnt that school here was different. Some went for years. It all depended on your level of ability. It felt good to know my dad had so much faith in me.

The next night I had to endure a lot of ridicule at school because of my spectacular run to the toilets. Many made getting sick noises or held their hands in front of their mouths for me to see. I wasn't very impressed when I found a bag hung on my locker saying 'puke-bag' on it. I tried ignoring everyone. Lily seemed oblivious to my torments. She chatted cheerfully about the upcoming summer dance. It was still two months away. She was sure that John would ask her to the dance. She had been making eyes to him for weeks. They then started writing each other 'secret' notes, leaving it in each other's lockers. It had been going on for three months before they got to the first kiss stage, she told me.

"When are you going to let him know?" she suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jayden. It's obvious that you like him…" _O, god, is it that obvious?_

"How I feel is unimportant, besides, he's way above my league." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Nonsense. You two are perfect for each other."

"Lily, I know you mean well, but I'm not ready to get hurt…again."

I should have left the last part out.

"Again? Who was the other? A human? Of course it wouldn't last."

"I _am _ part human, you know."

"What happened?"

"His friends dared him to date me and then ditch me a day before the annual dance."

"That's cruel!" she said furiously, her eyes darkening.

"Anyway. That has taught me to be careful. I _do_ like Jayden, but I'll not rush into things, okay?"

"Okay, but I still think you two are meant for each other…"

Jayden and I became very good lab partners. Luna still glared at me every day, but I've learnt to live with it in a way. Sam wasn't so much on my case anymore. He would from time to time disappear somewhere. Perhaps to test me?

"What are you doing after school?" Lily asked as we were packing up.

"Usually I go home, find my dad is still at some meeting or another, then do my homework, then sit and bore myself to death, if I'm not writing to Jessica."

She laughed at me. "Well, do you want to perhaps do something?"

"Like what?" I asked. I don't know what a vamp like to do in spare time.

"We can go to club night."

"A club….I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on! Club night is where everybody hangs out. Tomorrow's Saturday, no need to worry about school."

"What about John?"

"He can't hang with us. He has something going with the boys."

"I'll have to get permission from my dad."

"He'll probably not be there anyway, and besides, you _have _a bodyguard."

I sighed. "It's his off-time. Besides, I don't want someone following me around 24-7."

"Then sneak out."

"What?"

"Sneak out. What's the worse that can happen?"

"My dad can send me to live in Siberia."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows of club night. It's a very respected place by our kind. You can really just chill and be yourself." It sounded like fun. She gave me the puppy-eye look.

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at three. I'll park around the corner so Sam won't get suspicious."

The club would be difficult to find. It wasn't exactly on the main road. Outside it didn't look like there was much going on. A bouncer looked us up and down at the door.

"Hi, Hugo!" Lily greeted him with a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Oh, it's you. I was just wondering who this newcomer is."

"My friend, Holly. She's new around here. I'm going to show her the _real_ life," she said winking.

"Enjoy yourselves."

"Why was he looking at me like that?"

"He probably feared you're human. You still have their smell. Sometimes silly human girls come here in the hope of hooking up with a vamp, perhaps get a free bite. He has to keep those out. Humans can go to the other side of the club. There's what we call a blood bank. Those who want to, can get bitten."

"Bitten?! You mean they actually pay to have a vampire chew on their neck?!"

Lily laughed at me. "It's actually not as bad as it sounds. The vamp gets their ratio of blood and the humans enjoy the bite."

"Enjoy it, seriously?" I asked with disgust. What can be so nice about having fangs in your throat?

"You've obviously never been bitten before…"Lily said with a dreamy look,"it's something out of this world…"

"Didn't the police ever try to shut this place down? Surely rumours would have spread of a vampire and werewolf club?" _sucking on peoples necks, _I added in my mind.

"Yeah, well they tend to turn their ears and eyes away. The owner of the club pays them well. Besides, most humans think it's way too cool."

It was a busy night at the club. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Lights flickered and some band almost rocked the ceiling off. Many were dancing, others sat at tables, drinking. The smell…I breathed through my mouth.

Lily led me to an empty table in one corner, then left to get us something to drink. I was very self-conscious. No one stared at me, but I could sense that they were aware that I'm a newcomer. I tried not to look anyone in the eyes.

After a long while Lily still hadn't come back. I wondered where she was. A very scary looking dude was eyeing me, as if he wanted to come over and talk. I got up quickly, and went in search of Lily. I made my way through the dancing crowd, the only way to get to the bar _and_ avoid the scary dude. He had pink and blue spiky hair and his left ear was pierced with several rings. I wasn't sure if he was vamp or wolf. At the bar I asked about Lily. The barman said she went to the 'rooms'.

"What rooms?" I asked. He pointed me at a door, then shooed me away. I knocked and went in. Was this the restroom? I found myself in some kind of corridor. What on earth would she do here? She didn't go to the…bloodbank, did she? I was about to head back when I got pushed into one of the rooms with such force that I ran into the wall, bumping my head.

"Ouch, what the hell do you think…!" I saw it was scary dude. He had followed me! My heart rate picked up significantly.

"I'm not here to be bitten. I'm looking for my friend, Lily," I said in what I hoped was a calm voice, trying to disguise the fact that I recognised him from the club. Maybe he works for the blood bank.

"Why would you want Lily when you can have me?" he asked in a low voice and narrowed eyes. I didn't like him at all. He smiled, revealing his fangs. Vampire. At least now I know...

_______________________________

Who wants to know what happens next? Please review! (-:


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7

"Sorry, but as much as I would like to stay and chat, I _have_ to find my friend," I said, trying to push past him. He grabbed my wrist.

"Not so fast," he grinned,"I first want a sip, then you can go."

"Forget it, freak!" I yelled, yanking my arm, but he held on like an iron chain.

"Let go!" I yelled, then bit his arm. He cursed, and let go of my wrist. I ran for the door, but he had me by my hair before I could get out. I screamed. I didn't think it would help much though, with the loud music booming through the whole building.

He threw me back against the wall. My head was spinning. I think he actually pulled some of my hair out! Before I could clear my head he jumped at me. I instinctively blocked with my arm. His eyes were frantic, animal-like. His fangs were all bared and ready to get me.

"Get off me!" I yelled and tried to kick him. He was too heavy for me. "Help!" I yelled, hoping someone will hear by some miracle. My arm was starting to give in.

"No!"

Suddenly something crashed into him, flinging him off me. I sat up, out of breath from the struggle. He got up quickly to face the newcomer. I couldn't make him out in the dim light. When he spoke I recognised his voice. "Jayden!"

Scary guy tried to scare Jayden with threats. Then they ran into each other, hissing and biting. I was so worried about Jayden, that I didn't even think of getting out of here. The fighting suddenly stopped.

"Okay, okay, you win. Take her, she didn't look like she was going to be much fun, anyway," he said and left the room. He was bleeding quite badly. I just stared at the door, then at Jayden as he came to me, wiping his mouth.

"Are you allright?" he asked. I couldn't talk, so I just nodded. He helped me up, but I couldn't stand. My hip was hurting terribly. I groaned. He let me down on the bed.

"My hip, I think it is cracked or something."

He knelt and felt my side. I instantly felt a blush spread on my face.

"No, not broken, just dislocated. I'll push it back. Hold on to me." I did as he asked. My hip 'clicked' back as he pushed. I couldn't stifle another cry.

"Sorry," he said, taking my hands in his.

"It's not your fault..." I started off angrily,"…you saved my life. Thank you."

"What were you doing here?"

"I came with Lily. The barman said she was here. I didn't realise that creep was going to try to get hold of my throath." We heard some commotion in the corridor. Jayden's hearing was better than mine. He looked worried. He suddenly got onto the bed next to me, wrapping me in his arms.

"Follow my example!" he hissed in my ear, then started kissing me. I was so surprised that I froze. Someone opened the door and peaked in. Jayden was kissing me like mad, as if the world was going to end. He nudged me in the side. _Oh, we're supposed to pretend…_ I got out of my stupor and kissed him back on his cheek. The door closed again. He let go of me.

"That was close…", then he almost glared at me. "You know you could have at least tried to look more convincing, you are a terrible kisser!"

I felt insulted. "Of course I would suck as a kisser, I've never kissed anyone before!" I defended myself, then regretted for letting the cat out of the bag. I turned beetroot red and stared at my feet. Jayden was struck speechless.

"Let's just get out of here," I said quickly and got up. He followed me as we made our way back to the club. We found Lily on the dancefloor. She didn't even look too worried.

"Oh, there you are! I thought you would go and do some exploring! And Jayden! Good to see you!"

Jayden left soon after. I was still lightheaded. My cheeks and neck were still burning where he had showered me with kisses. He didn't kiss my mouth, though. I wish he had…The memory of his arms around me… I sat down and drunk my juice as Lily cut it out on the dance floor. It was dawn when we finally went home.

"Did you enjoy it at Club fang?" My dad asked when I walked into the living room. He knew!

"Er….yes…I'm sorry, I would have asked, but you were out." He didn't look angry.

"You were with Lily, were you not?"

"Yes."

"Then it's fine. As long as you're not alone." He put the paper down that he was reading and got up.

"I'm off to bed, now. It was a long night. I suggest you do the same if you don't want to embarrass yourself at school."

"Are you not going to ground me or something for sneaking out?" I asked, stuck dumb by my dad's behaviour.

"The only way you will learn to be responsible is for you to make your own choices and bear whatever the consequences are. I will advice that you just leave a note or something in future, just so that I have an idea where to find you."

"Okay."

My hip was still stiff when I went to school. I felt confused. Why had Jayden pretended to be a biter? What would have happened if we were caught? I still blushed whenever I thought of his kisses. _O gosh, I think I'm in love._

I sneaked peeks at Jayden whenever I thought he wouldn't notice. I just couldn't help myself. Lily asked me what was going on with me lunchtime. I said I think I was getting sick. Just then I saw I got a sms from Jessica, saying that she and William, the school's football star and 'hunk' were dating. I didn't like William at all. He was a complete ass.

"I'll be right back," I told Lily and phoned Jessica. She was so happy to hear my voice.

"You know it's one o'clock in the morning?" she asked sleepily. I had forgotten!

"Sorry, but this can't wait. What is this thing with you and William?" I asked in a low voice.

"We are kind-of dating now. You know, he is not so bad once you get to know him."

"Yeah right. All he cares about is getting you into bed."

Jessica got angry with me. "Just because _you_ are still a virgin who hasn't even kissed a boy before, doesn't mean I have to sit by and do nothing!" It stung, but I guess I deserved it. It was true, well partly now.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Jessica" I said, trying to calm myself down,"What I'm going to say now is not because I want to be nasty, but because I value you as a friend. You deserve better than William, much better….wait, let me finish what I have to say…you remember the night before I left, when we all went to the fairgrounds? William wanted to get all smoochy with me. I told him to fly to the moon. He tried to be forceful, so I gave him the Holly salute and ran for it. I hope I am wrong and that he _has_ changed, but I don't think he is looking for a long-term relationship." Jessica sounded like she wanted to cry. I instantly felt terrible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, but I was embarrassed about the whole thing. Had I known he'd come after you when I'm gone, I would have. He's probably trying to get even with me through you. He's still sending stupid jokes by e-mail, posing to be some surfer dude from Hawaii, thinking I won't recognise him. You know the stun gun I gave you? At the bottom you can change the voltage. I would suggest you put it on the medium setting and carry it with you. The jerk won't know what hit him." Jessica laughed.

"And if he doesn't leave you alone, I have some other ideas. Just let me know."

"I will. Thanks again for being a good friend, Holly. I miss you so much. When are you coming to visit?"

"I don't know. Right now things are quite hectic. I'll write more about it later. Sleep well."

"Thank you for not holding that to yourself to spare me," she finally said.

"Anytime. That's what friends do, isn't it?"

"Bye."

I realised that the hall was unusually quiet. I had walked to a corner wich seemed to be a bit private, and then it struck me. How could I have been so dumb. Vampires and werewolves…superior hearing…_duh_…Many were looking at me. Others whispered to each other. I heard chuckles. I felt sick. I wasn't going to blush and rush out. _Holly, you don't have anything to feel funny about_, I told myself. I kept my face carefully straight and walked casually back to Lily. Even her mouth was hanging open.

"Hello?" I said, waving my hand before her. The normal hum-drum of voices sounded up again.

"You gave your friend a _stun gun_?" she asked.

"Yes. I didn't think I'd have use for it anymore, so I gave it to her." _I wonder where I could get one here? It would have been nice to stun that creepy jerk in the club._

"What is the Holly salute?"

_Huh…no privacy_… I'd…rather not talk about it," I finally said. Lily let it go to my relief. I had been all too aware of a certain very handsome guy listening attentively, even though he is sitting four tables away from us. _Could he hear my heartbeat?_ I wondered.

_________________________________

So, how was it? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Just a quick note to say thanks for all the support so far! THANKS!!! :-)

Chappie 8

I couldn't wait for Biology class. I was first at our lab table. Mr Spruce was explaining something boring about certain vegetables that can be used as weapons. Jayden hadn't looked very happy or anything to see me. His face was once again passive. I wanted to give him a bracelet I had made for him. It had beads pleated into it. On it was the letters of his name. I wondered how he would react? I was unsure if I should give it to him or not. I waited until the bell rang, then slipped the small packet into his hand.

"Just to say thank you," I whispered, then legged it to the lockers. I didn't look back to see what he would do with it. Perhaps he'll throw it into the bin. Better not to know.

The next night I felt nervous going to school. It was like I had butterflies in my stomach. I knew I was being stupid. I'm already head over heels for this guy, and he'd only kissed me to save my life or something. It could have been nothing more. I was being silly. I felt a little depressed. I knew I would not handle it well if I got rejected. Maybe I shouldn't have given him the bracelet? What if I screwed up our friendship? We didn't have Biology class today, so I wouldn't have to be near him. I was too chicken to look at him. I felt annoyed with myself for being such a wimp. Lily couldn't understand what was going on with me. I replied it's just a human thing, it would pass.

Avril was singing about kicking butt in a small town she grew up in on my mp4 player as I was sweeping the classroom. This semester was almost over. I've noticed newcomers to our class. A boy and a girl, brother and sister. Vamps. Both extremely beautiful, as usual. Blond hair and blue eyes. That's so unfair! They would be joining classes until they continue on their journey next year. This was indeed the weirdest school ever. This school also didn't teach only conventional subjects. Many classes were specific to vampires or werewolves, about self-defence and survival and of course how to live in harmony. Perhaps something like social studies at my old school.

Things seemed to go on. Jayden never said anything about the bracelet and I didn't ask. I couldn't see if he wore it, he usually wore long sleeve jerseys or jackets. Not that a vampire needed to. We worked together fine as labpartners like before, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. I could never tell what he was thinking. That was annoying. At least I didn't screw up our friendship, if it could be called that.

One day I noticed that something was bothering Jayden.

I couldn't believe it when I was informed in Bio class to change partners with Luna. I felt torn apart. Had Jayden asked this? I looked at him, but his face revealed nothing.

I felt repulsed as I looked at Luna's back. She was standing close to him, too close to my liking. She had smiled like a cat who got a whole truckload of fish. _O god, I'm jealous! And he's not even my boyfriend…_ I felt defeated. I had no claim on Jayden. What he did was his problem. I'm not going to get hurt again...When Bio was over, I strode pass, ignoring them flatly. Sam drove me home in silence.

I cried until I finally fell asleep. Lily didn't even notice I was grumpy the next day.

"Oh, by the way, why did you and Jayden change lab partners?" she asked on our way to have lunch at the canteen._ Very tacktful, Lily_.

"I really don't know why," I told her and sat down with a sigh, very much irritated. Not because I'm confused and feel like tearing Luna up, but because she was sitting with him… Jayden looked up in my face once as I was staring at him, as if trying to see what is going on in his mind. I looked away quickly. I knew I could never hide my feelings well, and I didn't want to see his smile of satisfaction or whatever it is he's trying to do to me. I hated him.

I jumped when my cellphone rang. Nobody ever phoned me at school... It was my mom.

I walked out of the hall and answered. She was very happy. That was a relief. I had thought something was wrong.

"Darling, you won't believe what happened last night!"

"What? You finally perfected the baked Alaska?"

"No, even better. Paul proposed to me!" I felt like I was struck over the head with a wheelspanner.

"Oh…um…congrats…" I stuttered.

"I just wanted to let you know the great news. We're getting married in October. You are invited of course. You are the maid of honour."

"What?! I can't…I mean…me all dressed up and stuff? I don't have to make a speech, do I?"

"You don't have to hun, I know how you feel about that."

"And dad?" There was silence on the other side for a while.

"You know why he can't…"

"Yeah, you never told me why you guys broke up in the first place."

She sighed. "We were just too different, Holly. His world…I couldn't adjust."

"Yeah, whatever," I said casually. I never liked very deep discussions, especially if I'm only going to get half answers. "I'm happy for you that you are happy, mom. Take care."

"You too, Holly. Keep me updated of anything new, you know…friends, boyfriends..."

"Okay, bye mom," I said quickly. She was laughing.

I felt like a drunkard. _My life is so over._ My mom's getting married. I will just be in the way. Did dad want me here? I'm supposed to learn control. What happens after that? Jayden seems to be hanging out with that Luna. Sam was sitting at a table at the back of the cafeteria. I walked over to Lily. She got up quickly.

"Holly! What's wrong?" I stood there not saying anything. I only blinked and looked at her. I looked over at where Sam was slowly looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Then I looked at where Jayden and his friends sat. Everyone, so I felt, was waiting to see me run or throw up. Luna looked amused, whispering some comment to those with her.

"I don't believe it…"I muttered,"my mom is getting married…"

"That great, isn't it?" Lily was almost yelling, or so it felt to me at that moment.

"I was hoping...never-mind. That complicates things…"

My dad didn't have much to say about my mom getting married. He just said that she must do what makes her happy. I could tell that he was sad though. I had hoped that they would get back together somehow. He asked me how I felt about it.

"I don't know. I had been opposing it. I had actually thought that was why she sent me to you…" I still couldn't ask him why they couldn't stay together. He squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"You always have a home here, Holly," he said and I could see that he meant it. The tears I'd been holding back suddenly burst out. I didn't realise how much my mom's relationship with Paul was bothering me. My dad held me until I stopped sobbing.

"I know this is hard for you, Holly. Just know that I'll try to be there for you as much as I can."

"Thanks, dad."

________________

How was this chapter? Review please! (-:


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is!!! Thank you for all the reviews! It really inspires me! (-:

Chappie 9

I felt a lot better the next night. I had a place where I could belong, here with my dad. I felt proud to have him as a father, even if he was away a lot. I couldn't understand how my mom could give someone like him up for someone like Paul… To my surprise Sam didn't get out with me like before. He simply greeted me and drove off. No bodyguard…I wondered if I should feel relieved or not?

I decided to ignore Jayden en Luna from now on. I was going to make my own happiness. Lily was happy to see me all cheery. I showed her the new cellphone my dad had left for me this morning. It was one of those ultra-thin flip-open ones. It had a special clip that easily attached to anything I was wearing. We quizzed each other on history. We would be writing a test today. Vampire and werewolf history. I think I did okay.

Lunch time I got myself a burger, an apple and had her usual 'juice'. The cafeteria catered for all the groups.

"Mmmm, I am quite hungry," I said and took a bite of the burger. To my surprise it didn't taste nice at all. I swallowed then tried the apple. It wasn't nice. I frowned. Are they making food taste bad here on purpose?

"What?" Lily asked, looking at the burger and apple in my plate and then me.

"You're not crossing over, are you?"

"What?"

"Crossing over. You know, changing to vamp."

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"I think so. Didn't your dad explain things to you?"

"He said I would experience the other side of my heritage more strongly when I turn 17."

"Here, try a sip of this."

"No, yuck! I can't drink that!"

I took my coke and gulped down half of it. It was disgusting. I pretended to enjoy it. Lily just laughed and shook her head. "You'll have to adapt sometime. Cheers." She lifted her drink to mine and drank the last of hers. My eyes suddenly fell on the apple. My teeth left a mark where I bit a piece off. There were two slightly deeper holes…I dumped the burger and the apple in the bin when the bell rang.

Biology was a little bit more fun, because I got along with my new partner. He wasn't Jayden, but he wasn't stupid either. With my help he could be the best. We had an experiment. It required mixing two substances together very carefully. If done correctly, the two colours would not mix. If not, it would all suddenly turn black, emitting a very nauseating smoke. I had to do ours. Luna was trying to distract me by whispering things to Jayden while glancing at me. I pressed my lips on each other, determined and completed the exercise successfully.

"Eureka!" I said in a dramatical gesture to my labpartner who clapped his hands.

My sudden outburst had startled Luna, so that she bumped Jayden, causing him to fail the experiment. He was very annoyed. Luna apologised, blushing terribly. I actually felt sorry for her. Poor girl. _Not._

Mr Spruce praised us. I had been the first in our class to complete the experiment. Some of the others soon followed, but many failed. When the bell rang, I flipped my bag over my shoulder, and marched to the door, doing some kind of jig. I just felt good tonight. I skipped out into the corridor right into Lily. She laughed.

"What was that?" she asked.

"My victory dance! I've completed the experiment successfully and that _while_someone was trying very hard to distract me!" I hadn't noticed that Luna and Jayden had walked out and could hear me. Jayden glared at her and she blushed shamefully.

"I feel terrific. It's gym class next, isn't it?" I asked cheerfully. Lily just looked at me with a smile, shaking her head.

"I really think you're crossing over. You used to hate gym class…and the sudden energy burst and optimism…just take it easy okay."

"I'll try…it just feels like I can do anything right now. Like I could climb mount Everest or hike the Grand Canyon!"

"Whoah, cool it, Holly. Just focus on gym class for now."

I laughed. "Good idea, mount Everest can wait."

We would all be going for a jog. Five kilometres, nothing for vamps and werewolves.

"You can wait here, if you wish," the gym teacher told me.

"No way. I feel like trying." I loved running, even it was more like crawling to them. Mr Boomer just lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

I started off slowly. Lily kept pace with me. I picked up pace. Nope, still no super speed for me. I did get tired after a while, but I persisted. When we finally entered the school grounds I sat down, panting heavily. Lily sat down next to me, not even breathing hard.

"That's unfair!" I said between breaths,"just wait until I get my powers, I'll shame you all!" I said dramatically. Lily just giggled.

Luna and her friends were waiting with the others, not impressed, as I suspected they would be. She instead yelled Jayden's name and waved to him. He didn't wave back. She pretended not to notice. I did notice him stare at me for a while. As always his face didn't betray anything.

That night I sat up until late. It bothered me that Jayden and I didn't talk anymore. It wasn't my fault that we were separated as lab partners. I tried talking to him several times, but he would only respond bluntly and didn't answer more than half my questions.

Saturday night. I decided to walk around in town a bit. There was this place where they had all kinds of shops that stayed open until late. There was always cheerful music playing and interesting things to eat and see. That might do me good. Lily couldn't come, because she had drama practice. She's going to act in the school play later this year. She actually wanted me to join, but drama is not my cup of tea. I get enough of it in everyday life. I bumped into somebody and quickly apologized. I noticed it was the newcomer and his sister. They greeted me and invited me to walk around with them. His name was Blade Mason and hers Gale Mason. Interesting names…They traveled here with their 'family' and would be here for a couple of months. Blade was very polite. The way he looked at me as he spoke made my head rush.

Lily didn't come to school the next night. I would phone her later. I joined Blade and Gale during lunch. Once I frankly looked at Jayden, and was shocked. His face reflected intense anger and hatred. Did he hate me now? What did I do? I looked away, feeling terrible. Blade put his hand on mine and smiled gently when I looked at him. Did he see? He started talking about a place they visited in France. Perhaps he didn't see, perhaps he was just being nice. He didn't remove his hand from mine, however. I heard a grunt and we looked to see Jayden push his chair out harshly and walk out of the cafeteria, leaving his friends and Luna behind.

"Wow, wonder what's got into him," I said.

"He's not the friendliest fellow," Gale added.

"Yeah, we used to get along fine. Then he suddenly went all funny."

"Really? That's interesting," Blade was saying as he slowly removed his hand from mine. Was he teasing Jayden? What was going on? Did they know each other?

I had scarsely left the school building that morning when Jayden grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the gym hall which would be empty now.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" I complained, but he seemed not to hear. He looked really upset. When we were inside, he checked that we were alone.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. I was completely taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Don't play smart with me! Do you know who you are playing with?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't know you at all, Jayden."

"Not me, _them_." So they do know each other.

"Why does it upset you so that I'm with them?" Jayden pulled his hands through his long white hair in frustration.

"He's no good. He will only use you…and then throw you away."

"Jealous, are we?" I asked sarcastically,"why do you care? One day you suddenly decide to ignore me, the next you try to 'safe' me from the clutches of evil count Dracula. How sweet."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me. His eyes were black as night. _Gosh, he's angry. Perhaps I'm pushing him too far?_

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm trying to protect you by staying away from you."

"Wow, now _that_ makes sense."

"He will use whatever and whoever he can to get to me. I was trying to prevent that. Holly, you must believe me when I say he's not nice. What you see is only the mask."

"And what lies underneath _your_ mask?" I asked softly. He stared into my eyes for what seemed an eternity, then he leaned closer and kissed me on the mouth. I was surprised at first. I wanted to stay angry with him and push him away, but couldn't. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. His kiss was gentle. I felt so safe in his arms. I wish he'd never let go. Finally he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he said then headed for the door.

"Jayden!" I called, but he already disappeared.

___________

Reviews?? (-:


	10. Chapter 10

Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!

Chappie 10

Now I was completely confused. Jayden had his passive face on the next night at school. Lily still hasn't come. I sent her an sms and phoned yesterday, but she didn't reply. What on earth was going on? I make small-talk with Blade and Gale. They had done nothing to me. Why should I be rude? Blade invited me to go with them to club fang. I said I couldn't go.

"Oh, already have plans? Does it involve _Cortez?_" Blade asked sweetly. So he noticed that I've been peeking at Jayden all day.

"No. Actually I'm going to visit my friend, Lily. She's been absent two nights already. I want to go and see what's up."

"Aright, but if you get bored, you know where to find us," he said smiling a brilliant smile. One of those that makes your knees jelly.

Lily's mom was surprised to see me.

"What do you mean _is she here_? She went to stay over at your place for a couple of nights, she said so in her note."

"What note?" She gave me a hand-written note.

_Mom,_

_I'm staying over at Holly's place for a couple of nights. Will be back round-about weekend. Have an important project to work on._

_Lily_

"Do you want to tell me she is not at your place?" Lily's mom asked with an expression that said she would be punished big time. She had scarcely finished her 'ground' last week.

"Er…no, she is staying at my place…she said she had to fetch some cds. Perhaps we just missed each other. I'll head over there now."

I wasn't sure what to do. Dad was still out…I decided to go to Jayden's house. He should be able to help. I was seriously worried about Lily. I had an idea where he stayed. It was a mansion on the outskirts of town. The old farmers road. So I heard. The road was old and very muddy since it rained the day before. Eerie looking trees stooped over me, swaying sadly in the chilly breeze that announced winter's arrival. I heard an owl hoot in a distance. _Wow…no wonder he's so moody…this place is absolutely depressing…and lonely…and scary… what was that? _Some bushes rustled nearby, but I didn't see anything. I was now almost tiptoeing and scarcely breathing. Perhaps this is the wrong road? There must be another, less creepy farmer's road…

I was just about to turn back, when I spotted something that looked like a driveway. I swallowed, straightened my shoulders and followed it to the house. It was an old, but somehow beautiful house. The walls were in a state of disrepair, and parts were covered in ivy. Apart from an old rusted mailbox that swung in the wind, squeaking, nothing was stirring. No lights were on. There wasn't even tyre tracks or anything. Perhaps this is the wrong place? _I wonder if anyone's home? Or even live here_? I hesitated on the step as I reached for the knocker, a serpent head was holding a ring. Perhaps he will just be annoyed? I don't want to bother him. Maybe I should just go and search for Lily myself? I never knew where I stood with Jayden…

I decided to sneak out of the yard. With a sigh I turned around and walked right into something. I was so startled at first that I let out a yell. It was Jayden.

"You scared me!" I accused him. He looked…different. He was wearing all black, and his long leather coat swayed softly in the wind. His knee length boots were covered in mud. His long hair was disheveled. He must have been running. His eyes were quite dark, usually meaning a vampire has to feed. Unless they are angry, then their eyes also get dark. He didn't look angry. Right now he looked so dangerous….so sexy… I couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant. He still hadn't said anything. He just stood there, staring at me.

"I…um…wanted to ask your help…Lily's missing. She left her mom a note that she's staying over with me. She doesn't respond to my calls. I'm worried."

He now walked passed me, unlocked the door and walked in. The door was still open, so I guess that means I may enter as well? I followed hesitantly. At leat I'd get some shelter from the icy wind outside. I was surprised to see that there was no furniture, only some things covered with sheets and a few boxes. This didn't look or feel like a house was being lived in. _How long has he been here already? A year?_

Jayden waited at the staircase that led upstairs. "Are you coming?" he asked, barely any emotion in his voice. He was starting to scare me now. I don't know him like this. I followed him upstairs and into a room. His room. For a moment I had the urge to turn around and run out screaming, but curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know more about him. He's never hurt me before…This is my chance to figure him out a bit more. This room had some furniture in it. He sat down in front of a desk, switching on his laptop. The walls were grey. I saw a single bed with black and purple bedding. _Why would he need a bed? _He had a nice stereo system. So he liked music. That's a start. He obviously liked black and purple? I couldn't tell much more. There were no posters on the walls, no ornaments or anything that could give away more about him. There was no other place to sit, so I sat down on his bed. It was very comfortable. The bedding was soft. I knew that he was perfectly aware of me analysing his whole room, but he kept quiet.

He was typing an e-mail to someone. It didn't take very long. He got up, removed his leather coat. He had a black t-shirt on. It didn't hide his muscular arms and chest. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He was _very_ attractive. He never dressed so sexy for school…and he was wearing the bracelet I gave him!

"I think I know how to find Lily," he said, slowly pacing the room. I waited for him to continue.

"But I don't want you to get involved in this…"

"I'm _not_ going to sit by and do nothing!"

"You have no idea what's going on here. I do. It's all under control. Lily will be back in no time." I stared at him for a while.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not that…"

I interrupted him. "I don't understand you, Jayden. I had thought we were friends, but you just keep pushing me away. It's _very _frustrating."

He expectantly knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Holly," he said looking into my eyes,"I'm honestly just trying to protect you. If something happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

My heart fluttered. _He cares about me! Whoopie!_ My heartrate was playing traitor, and I think my face too. I could feel it warm up. I looked away from his eyes, shyly. He turned my face back to face him.

"I …care about you, Holly," he said as if choosing his words carefully,"but I cannot afford complications…there is a lot you don't know about me. I am dangerous, Holly. There are those who seek to destroy me…and I don't want you to be one of their victims…"

"If you would only tell me…"

He didn't let me finish.

"I need you to trust me. Please be patient. I can assure you Lily will come to no harm."

"Why can't you tell me what's going on?"

He shaked his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. It's better that you don't know."

I felt dissapointed. He said he cared about me and wanted to protect me, but why doesn't he trust me enough to tell me what's going on?

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," I said folding my arms over me chest.

"Really? Then you'll be waiting a very long time. It's almost time to sleep. Perhaps you'll join me, keep me warm?" he asked suggestively. My heart did a somersault. He was toying with me, trying to get me to leave by being seductive. I wasn't planning to let him win! Besides, vampires don't sleep!

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe you'll start talking in your sleep?" I asked in what I hoped sounded as alluring as he did. He narrowed his eyes, but still smiled. I looked at him defiantly. His face was suddenly right in front of mine. The sudden movement startled me. He was dead serious.

"Holly…I am not who you think I am. I cannot give you more than friendship and the promise that Lily will not come to harm." It felt like my heart tore apart as he said those words…_cannot give you more than friendship…_So he didn't care after all? I felt terribly confused. He just said that he cared? What was the kiss in the gym for? I jumped up, angry and frustrated.

"You know, I think I know perfectly well who you are. I've met one of _your_kind before. I will not be used and thrown away again! You can fly to the moon for all I care!" I wiped a tear rolling down my cheek quickly. I was too angry to feel embarrassed.

"I…never want to see you again!" I yelled and stormed down the stairs and out the door into the soft rain. I cried as I ran home, and almost fell on my face twice as my shoes got stuck in the mud.

Lily did come to school two nights later, but Jayden was absent. I felt miserable. Did he take '_I never want to see you again'_ literally? Surely he knew I was angry. I so much wanted to see him again, to apologise. I went to his house after school, but no one was home. Somehow the house had an abandoned feel to it, even more than the last time I came here. I peeked in at a window and to my horror saw that it was empty. _He moved? He went away without saying goodbye!_ I've never cried so bitterly in my life before…

Dad noticed that I was not myself, but he didn't pry too much. He just squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and smiled at me. I loved him, even though we seldom had chances to chat. He somehow understood me, even when I didn't say a thing. A week passed. Jayden was gone.

Lily weirdly couldn't remember anything. First time I hear of a vampire having amnesia… she could only recall working on one of her projects and then when Jayden freed her from a coffin in an abandoned warehouse. How he knew she was there was another mystery… She said he had looked like he had been in a fight. He ordered her to leave as quickly as possible. _He didn't even leave a message with Lily or anything! He just went… _

Not a night went by that I didn't think of Jayden, but Blade's attentions helped to ease the pain. He was always very nice to me, and seemed to care. It wasn't a month before he told me that he and his sister were leaving too. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. _This really sucks!_

"Why do you have to leave?" I asked very near to tears. He had asked if he could see me alone in the park. He stroked the side of my face with his hand.

"I have unfinished business…but we'll see each other again…soon," he said with a strange smile on his face. It wasn't the sweet and loving smile of someone who cared, but more like he was very amused by something. This unsettled me. He then leaned closer and kissed me lightly on the forehead, causing my ever questioning mind to strike blank. He murmured something and stood away. They left the next day.

I was just leaving school when my cell rang. I was surprised and excited to hear Jayden's voice. It has been four months, but it felt much longer. He said that he was in town for a few hours and wanted to see me. He asked me to meet him at the park. I waited ten minutes. Later it became twenty. I felt a terrible knot in my stomach. Was what I was thinking going to happen? Did he change his mind about seeing me? Then someone grabbed me, and pulled something over my head. I tried to resist, but was no match for my assailant. My screams were quickly muffled. I kept quiet, trying to breathe evenly. I was carried, then thrown on the backseat of a car. I heard voices. I didn't recognize them. They spoke in a strange language.

Later the head-cover was removed. There were two strangers with me, vampires. They said that I would be going with them and that I had to act normal at all times, or they would kill me. They kept a close eye on me, so I couldn't try anything. I was taken to a fancy hotel. We took a lift to the 8 th floor. What on earth are we doing here? How do they know me? What do they want with me? How does Jayden come into the picture?

We got to room number 15 and I was forced to enter first. Blade greeted me with a very friendly smile.

"See, I said that we would see each other again soon."

I glowered at him.

He made a face. "I just wanted to make sure you meet my men without others getting involved. I felt stupid. In my excitement to see Jayden I hadn't told anyone where I went. My cellphone was taken from me now.

"How did you…?"

"Technology is a wonderful thing, don't you agree?" He pressed a button on a small device before attaching it to his throat.

"I had to make sure I'm right about you though," he said in Jayden's voice,"that I'm taking the right girl." He was glaring at the other two.

"Good thing she doesn't remember the incident. It would have been your necks on the line."

_He must be talking about Lily!_

"What's going on?" I asked. Blade wasn't the same sweet, caring person I've come to know at school. A lot like Jayden. Did they all have split personalities or something?!

"You've probably wondered if Jayden and I knew each other from somewhere…well, I'm going to tell you something about Jayden you've never known…"

________________

Reviews? (-:


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys and girls are wonderful!!!

Chappie 11

My heart raced as I pushed my way pass some humans and vamps in the club. This wasn't club fang, but an unknown Italian club I didn't even know existed. I have been given an ultimatum, to kill a certain vampire who was apparently a big shot here, or Lily would disappear for good. Blade told me that he and Jayden both worked as assassins for a vampire institution that aimed to control unruly vamps. When I had asked what I had to do with it, he said that I was the perfect weapon to fight Jayden with. I gathered that the two were rivals, even if they did work for the same institution. Blade was so different now. I hated him. I didn't understand how my killing a vampire would be bad to Jayden. I didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or Lily. Even my protest that I am no trained assassin fell on deaf ears.

I felt slutty. I had been made to dress in a very skimpy dress and high heels. My face was covered in cheap make-up. I hated myself. I made my way to where the "important people" lodged. A bodyguard wanted to block my way, but I had already caught the eye of a vamp who was sipping on his 'wine', two women sitting with him. From the description Blade gave me, it must be him… I smiled and winked at him, trying to look alluring.

"Sorry, I didn't know this area was off limit," I said sweetly to the guard,"I just wanted to see who this Clayton is everyone talks about. O, well, I'll just leave." I was just about to walk away when the guard stopped me and said that someone wanted to see me. I was taken to the vamp with the two girls. They were obviously human. Was he drinking from them? I had no idea. He was quite good-looking... As if a vampire could be ugly…

He smiled a quite dazzling smile at me.

"I hear you wanted to meet me?" he asked sweetly and beckoned for me to sit down with him after shooing away the two girls. They obeyed at once, but I couldn't help but notice their glares as they passed me. He asked if I wanted something to drink, so I ordered a cocktail, trying to look like the type that enjoyed clubbing and drinking... He chuckled at this.

"You're still innocent," he observed, looking pleased,"that means your blood is still pure," he almost purred as he spoke. How did he know? I made some more smalltalk with him, trying to be as alluring as possible. I have to get him alone. I took another sip from my glass, and was feeling a little woozy. I had never been the drinking type. Finally Clayton suggested that we go somewhere more 'private'. I had difficulty focusing. _Did they spike my drink?_I suddenly wondered. I felt a wave of panic flooding over me. I took great effort to stay awake. I had to do something, and fast.

As soon as he closed the door, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He chuckled, his breath against my cheek.

"Fiery, aren't we?" He pushed me towards the bed, unzipping my dress. I tried to appear eager, reaching for his shirt, pulling it over his head. He had terrific abs... It reminded me of Jayden, well, not that I've seen him shirtless before, but I could imagine what he would look like under the black t-shirt he wore... I felt a slight pang, but ignored it. He let me down on the bed. My head was very woozy still. _Concentrate Holly!_He was kissing my collarbone, sending shivers through me. Luckily he thought it was shivers of pleasure. I was actually afraid, afraid like hell. I entangled my one hand in his hair, while reaching for my shoe with the other. He chuckled and helped me take them off. _Damn. I wanted that!_ He continued kissing me. I was terrified. How was I going to kill this vampire?

"Wait." He stopped abruptly.

"What? Are you suddenly doubting that you can please me at all, human?" he almost spat at me,"you may be right. None of you usually lasts the night. I had thought perhaps you might be different, but perhaps I was wrong…" He wasn't pleased with me, I could tell.

"Not at all," I tried saying in an alluring tone,"I just wanted to shift into a more comfortable position. Actually I was trying to get closer to where my shoes were lying on the floor. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. He chuckled.

"I see. Well, are you comfortable now?" I shifted and settled down, smiling at him.

"Yes."

He then came to me with such suddenness that I was breathless. He sunk his teeth into my neck in an almost savage way. It hurt terribly. I yelled in agony. He ignored my discomfort. His eyes were dark now. They were almost as if out of focus. Can one be drunk on blood? I reached for my shoe. It was just out of reach. He didn't pay much attention to what I was trying to do. He just kept drinking. I could feel I'm weakening very fast. I reached again, and this time my finger tips touched and then got hold of the shoe. I grabbed it, plunging it into his back with as much force as I could muster. The heels were pure silver, sprayed black. My other hand also grabbed hold of it, pushing it in deeper. He gasped and stared at me with horror and hate. He got up. I quickly picked up the other shoe and plunged it into the front of his chest. I stood back several paces. I panicked. He was still standing, with terrible fury showing on his face. _He's going to kill me now. Blade probably knew the heels wouldn't do the trick. Stupid me._My mouth was very dry. He took a step towards me, and then collapsed. As his body reached the floor it turned into dust. I was so relieved that I started crying. My head was spinning from blood loss and wooziness. I have to get out of here! I peeked out at the door after dressing myself and wiped some of the blood off my neck. The bodyguard looked at me.

"Um…I need to use the restroom," I said as innocently as I could.

He looked at my neck and grinned, then gave me directions.

I just got out at the back door when Blade's voice sounded up.

"Well done! I'm impressed! I told you she would make an excellent assassin, didn't I, Jayden?"

Everything was spinning around me. I held onto a garbage can while looking at Blade and then the person he was speaking to. My eyes didn't want to believe that it really was him, but I could never mistake those blue eyes and the long white hair.

"Jayden!" I said before crashing down into blackness.

I felt like a train had hit me when I finally woke. The bed felt different. I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't recognise the room. Suddenly everything that happened hit me, making me sit up hastily. My head spun again and I felt like throwing up.

"Careful, you've lost a lot of blood. You may want to take it easy for a couple of hours," Jayden's voice spoke next to me. I was startled. He was lying next to me on the bed. I looked at his glorious face, and it hurt. I still loved him, even after all this time. I felt so dirty and cheap. My neck was sore. A tear escaped before I could help it. I wiped it quickly, pretending to wipe the sleepiness from my eyes. It didn't fool him.

"Holly," he whispered. He looked very worried.

"Don't make this harder for me than it already is," I said as my voice broke. I started sobbing uncontrollably. His arms found their way around me and pulled me against his chest. He held me until I stopped crying. I felt so tired and weary.

"Shhh. You're safe now," he whispered tenderly into my ear. I wished I could stay in his arms forever, but I became aware of the fact that I was a mess and probably smelled terrible.

"Can I at least take a shower?" I asked trying to mask all the emotions that were wreaking havoc inside me.

"Sure, if you feel you are strong enough." I got up slowly, smiling faintly and made my way towards the bathroom.

"I'll leave clothes for you on the bed. I'll be out for half an hour. Will that be alright?"

"Where is Blade?" I asked, suddenly anxious at the idea of being left alone,"he won't be sneaking up on me while you're gone, will he?"

"No. You're safe here. He'll not bother you again." He left before I could ask him if he killed him. It felt wonderful to have warm water wash away the cheap make-up. My neck had been treated with something. I could smell it. I felt a little more like my old self when I finally put on the clothes Jayden had left on the bed. A jean and white shirt, and underwear…everything a perfect fit. How did he know? It still had tags on. Did he go and buy it? I felt guilty when I looked at what it had cost. He didn't just go to the nearest Mart. These were designer clothes. I had just pulled a brush through my damp hair when he came back. My heart jumped at first, fearing somehow that it might be Blade or Clayton, back from the dead. I was still terrified and knew what I had done would still haunt me for a long time. Jayden paused for a moment, as if sensing my fear.

"I bought you something for the pain. They had drugged you heavily. It will take some time for the dullness to go away completely." He poured me a glass of water, and handed me the pills. I drank it obediently.

"Thank you," was all I said.

"You're welcome." We just looked at each other for a while.

"You'd better get some more rest."

I nodded, and walked to the bed, sinking down on it. I pulled the duvet up until it reached my chin. He smiled.

"That's my girl."

"I don't always do what others tell me to do, I'm just too tired to argue," I said, wanting to expell the little-girl idea from his head. He grinned even wider.

I panicked when it seemed like he wanted to leave.

"Don't go!" I said, sitting up.

"I'm just locking the door." He did so and joined me on the bed. I didn't think. Before I knew it, I had nudged myself against him, my head resting on his chest, sighing as I breathed out, closing my eyes. His arm held me. It was bliss, smelling him, feeling him. I felt something against my hair. Was it his lips? I was too tired to look, and fell asleep.

________

Any thoughts? Please review!! (-:


	12. Chapter 12

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! That's what I have to say to all the support I'm getting! (-:

Freaking out.

When I woke later in the evening, I was feeling a lot better, and thus more in a mood to argue. Jayden didn't look like he slept. He was seated at the dressing table, working on his laptop. His long leather jacket hung over the armrest of a sofa, along with his shirt. I noticed his left arm was bandaged. I kept breathing slowly, so he shouldn't know I'm awake already. I could see part of his face and chest in the dressing table mirror. _Wow_… _is this what vampires looked like? _I thought of what I saw when I looked at myself in the mirror. No rock-hard abs for me, that's sure…though I don't think I really want that… It would only make me look like a gym freak…He was frowning slightly, and his mouth formed a hard line. His eyes were an icy dark blue. I wonder if it changes colour according to his mood? I guess he wasn't liking whatever he was doing? I wonder who he's writing to? His superiors? I wonder what happened to Blade? Did Jayden kill him? Something on the dressing table next to the labtop caught my eye. It was a knife. It was lying on a piece of cloth. Jayden probably cleaned it and left it to dry. The blade was slightly curved and shone an almost unnatural blue-silver colour. The handle was black. Whatever it was made of I couldn't tell at this distance. There was some kind of red gem on it. I would have liked to look at it closer…

"Have you stared enough?" he suddenly asked, and I jumped. His icy eyes were looking straight at me in the mirror.

"Good morning to you too," I said annoyed that he caught me out. Jayden sheathed the knife and closed his laptop.

"Well, as soon as you're ready we have to go. Your father is very worried about you."

I had already gotten out of bed, and smoothed my hair with my fingers before tying it up.

"Here, this should help dull the pain," he said, handing me a glass of water and a pill. I swallowed it quickly, and gulped down the water just to get it done and out of the way. My neck was still quite sore.

"My father? You spoke with him?" Jayden didn't answer. I wondered what it was with him? Yesterday he was so…nice…now he's like a polar bear with a sore tooth again…He had just put his jacket on.

He was heading towards the door.

"I'm just going to pay for our room. I'll be back just now."

"Wait! Will you at least answer some questions? I've been through hell the last two days, and my mind feels like it's on the brink of sanity! Please…"

He sighed. "Very well…but I won't promise to answer everything."

"Are you an assassin?" No answer.

"Did you kill Blade?"

"No."

"How do you two know each other?" Again silence. I got more and more annoyed.

"You know, I don't care if you really are an assassin and killed hundreds of psycho vampires…what I don't get is why I got pulled into this. It's really childish, this…rivalry or whatever it is between you two…"

"It's not like that…"

"Then what is it? I got forced to kill a vampire last night…"

"A half-blood." I didn't catch what he said at first.

"… I could have been killed, you know! I…." It sunk in…­

"Half-blood?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Jayden was biting his lower lip slightly, as if deciding whether or not to tell me.

"You've been told _we_ hunt unruly vampires, right?"

"Yes, that's what Blade said."

"He was lying…not unruly vampires…half-bloods." It felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been plunged on my head. _Oh, crap... _

"But…if that's the truth, why did he spare me?"

"Probably hoped you'd get killed. Two birds with one stone kind-of thing. Everything is a game to him, Holly. He doesn't go for the direct approach anymore."

"If he still lives, he'll surely come after me?"

"You don't have to worry about that."

I thought for a few moments. Jayden was also an assassin, was he not?

"And you?" He didn't answer. I felt a tight knot in my stomach. Good thing I haven't eaten breakfast yet…

Everything then went black…

I woke up in my own bed. At first I had thought that it was all just a bad dream, but the two small holes, now somewhat healed up, on my neck proved otherwise. I realised Jayden must have given me a sleeping pill… I was feeling my tender skin while looking in the mirror when I noticed I was wearing a ring. It looked like a snake, head and tail touching. It had a stone in it's mouth. Where did _this_ come from? I tried to take it off, but it was stuck, causing a slight burning sensation. The stone seemed to glow faintly. Was it magical? It then faded away, looking like it sunk into my skin.

My father was strangely calm as I ate something before going to school. I asked him if he saw Jayden and he said yes, but that was it. He didn't ask me to explain where I had been or volunteer what he knew. I was somewhat annoyed at this, but also relieved. Just before going I remembered of the ring.

"Dad?" He looked up with a slight surprise. We were both still not completely used to hearing the word out loud.

"I noticed this morning that I had this ring on…"

Before I could say anything else he had risen and was at my side in an instant, studying my hand. He looked very upset.

"What is it?" I asked uncertainly.

"This is a bond-ring."

"A what?"

"It means that whoever gave you this ring has claimed you as a life-mate." I felt the blood leave my face. I sat down again.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked defeated, "I don't even know who put the ring on."

"He will come for you, eventually. You will then have to accept or fight him to death, unless he releases you."

My head snapped up.

"Are you serious? I can't fight a vampire!" I thought of Clayton. I _had _fought and defeated a vampire...well, a half-blood, but still… _Murderer,_ my mind accused me. I felt lousy. I couldn't bring myself to tell my dad about it. Perhaps Jayden already did?

"Then I suggest that you pay real good attention at school. Learn as much as you can about fighting techniques and self-defence. I'll see what other precautions we can take."

"But…I have you, don't I?"

"Yes…but I will not always be around. It may happen that he finds you somewhere alone. Then you have to be prepared. My face must have shown how I felt, because my father's face softened. He stroked the side of my face.

"I have faith in you, Holly."

School had taken a new meaning for me. I had become a very good student, studying for hours. Luckily my vampire genes helped a little when it came to sleep deprivation. I had told Lily about my unplanned trip to the Italian restaurant. I still didn't know where it was. She had sworn to keep everything secret. She helped me as much as she could. I used her as a practice 'dummy'. Many days we trained in the gym after school. I was happy to see that in time I was improving. Not a day went by that I was worried that the confrontation would be _that_ day. I suspected that the ring was either Blade's or Jayden's. The one I hated, the other I loved, but I haven't heard or seen them since. I had once asked my dad if he knew where Jayden was. He just said no. _Very helpful…_

I relaxed a little when after four months, still nothing has happened. All the whipes and gossip had already died down. My abilities were definitely manifesting. It was two weeks before I turn 17. Mrs Pausini told me that even for a half-blood, I was above average. Mentally I performed better than even some fullblood vamps. Personally I think it was just because I was studying for hours while they cruised along. My senses were slowly improving, except my hearing. I had inherited hearing loss from my mother. I had hoped my vampire genes would sort it out. Apparently not…

It was a cold morning. It had snowed during the night. Snowfights were going on outside. I protected my head by holding my bag on my shoulder. I liked the snow. Only today, it made me sad. It reminded me of Jayden's hair. I wondered if I would ever see him again. Just then my senses told me to look up. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Jayden! He was talking with one of the teachers outside class. Next to him stood a young woman. I felt my heart stop. She was devinely beautiful. Chestnut hair hanging to her waist and the typical vamp blue eyes. He followed her as they entered the class…

"You can't stay in there all day!" Lily was calling at the toilet's door. I had vomited every time I thought of Jayden and the girl. I didn't want to believe it.

"Why not? My life is so over anyway," I said sulking.

"Just because Jayden showed up with a girl, doesn't mean there's something going on. I had watched them. They don't appear to be…"

"Okay, okay, I'll come out," I said just to make her stop. I had already missed three classes. Lily, my faitful friend, stayed with me. I felt bad for her. She'll probably get detention as well.

"You look terrible," she said when she saw me.

"I know." I splashed my face several times. Some colour returned to my cheeks.

"Better?"

Next was gym class. Lily and I changed and made our way straight to the gym. Mr Boomer lifted an eyebrow, meaning that if we had been one minute later we would be cleaning the gym after school. Time was a very serious thing around here. The others were waiting in a row. Just then Mrs Pausini walked in and spoke with Mr Boomer.

"Pssst," someone whispered. I looked and was surprised to see it's Jayden. He signalled for me to come to them. The girl was with him. I walked closer reluctantly, but also careful. I'm not going to hate this girl just because she's near him, like Luna. My mouth twitched slightly at the thought. Perhaps she will back off my case a little. There is a new rival… She was indeed glaring at her! This made me momentarily forget my own troubles and smile.

"Where have you been all day?" Jayden asked, looking a little annoyed.

"In the girls restroom," I said without blinking. Sometimes it's just easier to tell the truth. He lifted an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"She wasn't feeling too well,"Lily whispered for their benefit. I wondered if he could guess the reason. I looked at the young woman. She was even more beautifull close up. _They certainly make a beautiful couple_, my mind decided to add to my torture. I tried to smile as genuinely as I could at her.

"I wanted you to meet Sarah. Sarah, this is Holly."

"Hello," I said, praying my voice doesn't fail me. I didn't reach out my hand, knowing that it was shaking like mad.

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you,"she said smiling friendly. She had a beautiful smile, almost as mesmerising as Jayden's. I smiled back faintly.

Lily was also introduced. Just then Mr Boomer called the class to attention.

After school I was surprised to be confronted by Luna.

"Hi," she said uncertainly, but with a look of defiance.

"Hi to you too." I wanted to go past her, but she held me back.

"Wait. I wan't to talk to you."

"What ever in the world about?" I asked rolling my eyes. She was like an open book.

"You like Cortez, don't you?"

"Yeah, so what? I have eyes too, you know. I'm not getting into the ring, thank you."

"How can you give up so easily? When it was me, you certainly didn't?"

"That's because it was you." She bit her lip, to keep herself from insulting me.

"If you don't want him, won't you help _me _fight for him?"

I thought my ears had finally given up processing sounds.

"I didn't say I don't want him. I want for him to be happy. If he wants her, I will not stand in the way."

She stared at me like I have gone mad.

"You're going to die very soon in life if that's your viewpoint on things."

"I'll take my chances."

She marched away, nose in the air.

I snickered. "Good luck!" I yelled, but wasn't sure if she heard. I realised that I was talking much braver than I felt.

I walked to my car. Just then Mike, another boy in my class, passed me. Something strange happened. My vision blurred and then came into focus, but from a completely different angle I was facing. I saw someone get hit by a car that slid on the ice. I couldn't make out detail. The vision ended abruptly. I saw Mike about to cross the road.

"Mike!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me. The car was already heading towards him. I ran to him, pulling him back. The car missed him by centimetres. He fell back on top of me.

"What the hell…" Mike said dazed. He wasn't making any effort to get up.

"I can't breathe!" I complained. "Get off me!" He seemed to not hear. My bum was sore from the hard landing. The car had slid right into another one parked two cars down from mine. Others had already gathered to see what was happening.

"Mike! Get off me!" only now did he register that he was on top of me. He apologised and rolled over. I took a deep breath. Werewolves sure are heavy. I sat up, rubbing my elbow.

"How did you know?" he asked," and how did you get here so fast?"

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. Was I really fast? Surely I wasn't so far away from him? Was this my power? Perhaps. premonition?

I suddenly felt an blinding pain in my head. The pain subsided after about half a minute, then a feeling of tiredness overcame me. Mike had helped me up. Lily was also here now.

"Holly! I saw what happened. That was amazing! You should have seen your speed!"

I smiled weakly. I wasn't feeling well at all. I was already weak from donating all my food to the toilet earlier today. I swayed and held onto Lily for support.

"Holly, are you alright?" she asked worried.

"I'm okay," I said.

"You can barely walk!"

"Sarah and I will take you home," Jayden said, then walked closer and picked me up bridal style. I was surprised and confused. A blush spread over my face having him so close to me suddenly. He had already carried my several paces before I got my tongue back.

"This is really not nessasary," I objected. Sarah was walking next to him. She smiled.

"You really _are_ cute when you blush."

I was then put down on the front seat of a silver Jaguar. I objected, but neither Jayden or Sarah wanted to hear anything. I was suddenly very curious about the relationship between them. They didn't appear to be more than friends. I wasn't aware of Jayden having any family. I never asked him. I was intensely aware of him as we drove. My heart-rate had not slowed down since he had picked me up. _Traitor!_ I thought. They could surely hear it. At my house Sarah walked me to my door. I was a little disappointed that Jayden waited in the car. He just said goodbye politely.

"Thanks. Sam will probably fetch my car later."

"No problem," Sarah said, and smiled. "I see now what Jayden meant when he said you drive him crazy."

I blinked twice and looked at her as if she spoke Chinese. _She said I was driving him crazy?_ She wouldn't be telling me this if they were together, would she?

"Really?" I asked when the look on her face had turned worried because I hadn't responded yet. The smile returned.

"Yes. You certainly are exquisite…anyway, see you tomorrow!" I wanted to ask her to say more, but I was feeling like I was on the brink of collapsing. My head was still hurting. I waved as they left.

_I drive him crazy! Whooopy! _ It felt like I could rocket through the roof. My father wasn't home yet. I fell on my bed and was gone.

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there! I know it has been a long time, sorry. Been a lot going on lately. Enjoy!

Chappie 13

I fidgeted unusually as Sam drove me to school. He did fetch my car, but dad didn't want to hear of me driving so soon after what had happened. He just dropped me off. I wouldn't have minded to have him around… My mind was whirling, I was constantly thinking of everything that had happened lately, trying to fit all the pieces together and convince myself I am not going insane. For goodness sake, I actually killed someone! It is a bit hard to wrap my mind around it. Well, the creep was going to suck me dry if I hadn't done something, and he seemed like the nasty sort, but still…I guess I could blame Blade. He forced me to do it, after all. I had asked my dad about this organisation who hunts half-bloods, but he was as cooperative as an internet connection without airtime…he did look upset though…It was obvious that he and Jayden knew each other…Jayden and Sarah…how do they fit into the picture? Now that I think of it, they never acted like they were more than friends. I had so many questions, but too few answers… it is soooo frustrating! And I am turning 17 in 13 days and my mom is getting married in three months time…I really need a break!

My heroic rescue was the talk at school, well not so heroic in some stories, but fact was, I was being talked about…for someone wanting to be invisible, that was a big no-no. I tried to hide away as much as possible. If someone asked me again about it, I was going to do something violent. It was raining outside. My jacket didn't offer protection very long.

"Hey!" Lily greeted cheerfully, shifting her schoolbag so that she could get her arm around my shoulders.

"Hi Lily."

"So…can you see the future or what?" I had to count to three.

"What? No…of course not!" I said annoyed. Wasn't quite expecting that one. She was still staring at me with her I-won't-go-away look, eyebrow arched and knowing smile. I gave up and sighed. There's no breaking Lily's determination. I know that.

"I'm not sure what it is. My father said it was probably the premonition ability. It was like I could see what was going to happen, but it was also more of an intense feeling of danger lurking, almost like instinct. What I saw was only a couple of seconds before it actually happened. If I'll have more of these 'visions' or whatever they are, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. He also said that usually only full-bloods ever had special abilities and that my case is very unusual. The sudden pain afterwards was because I was after all, only a half-blood. My human side couldn't handle it very well."

"Oh, I see. Well, at least that won't be forever…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your pain will only be until you are changed."

"Changed? Oh, no…not that again, and don't you even think of trying, Lily, I swear I will…"

"Not me, silly!" Lily interrupted, laughing.

"I meant by…um…you know…whoever's life-mate you decide to become."

It meant exchanging blood. Lily and my dad had explained this to me already.

"I doubt that's going to happen."

"Why? Are you afraid? What's the worse that can happen?"

"Bond ring, remember," I said, waving my hand in front of her. Of course nothing was showing now. It had become part of my finger somehow…

"If whoever put this thing on me and ran off ever confesses, and I kicked his ass, perhaps then there's a slight hope of me considering of becoming a vampire…but that's just a maybe." I don't want her getting all happy and everything. She had been going on for quite a while how she would like to make a documentary of what exactly happens when someone changed. She was hoping very much that I'd play lab hamster…or rat, whatever it is.

"Go suck a duck, Leroy!" Lily was now yelling at one of the boys who were shooting paper pellets at us. He made some comment, and she just stuck her tongue out.

"I think Leroy likes you, Lily," I teased. He was one of the school's weirdo's. He and his friend liked pestering girls. It was actually so lame. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I have a new invention to show you!" Lily now announced as she dug into her bag and finally brought out a small tub with something black in it.

"What is that?"

"I call it zapper," she said grinning widely.

"Zapper? Why that?"

"Because…let me show you…" she carefully dipped an ear-bud into it.

"Do you have anything on you that you wish could be invisible?"

"How about my whole body?"

"Funny, Holly! Seriously, give me at least something!"

"Okay, here's my pen. Do you worst."

She smeared the black stuff thinly over the top part of my pen. At first nothing happened. Then it faded away, completely invisible.

"Wow! Lily, that's great! You're a genius!You can become famous, you know?"

She was beaming with pride. "I'd rather keep it as my secret. Besides, I haven't tested it for side or after-affects yet."

"It is still very cool!"

We met Jayden and Sarah in the hall on our way to class. They talked with me and Lily for a while and then class started. Nothing gave away what Jayden felt. His face was carefully blank again. It irritated me immensely. I don't understand men…

"Wow, that quiz in social studies was a blast!" Lily was saying as we entered the cafeteria later that day. It was quite challenging. We were quizzed about different ethical matters relating to werewolves and vamps. I had no trouble answering when the teacher asked me, having been a good student lately. Lily, of course, would not simply answer the question, but go into a long explanation about its origins. Some of the students would groan when the teacher asked her, but I enjoyed hearing what she had to tell. She was a very zealous student. You could call her a walking encyclopedia. I tried my luck on her about the secret organisation that supposedly hunts half-bloods, but had no success there. She only knew of the Covenant, who controls unruly vamps, thus protecting vamp-kind from exposure to the human world.

I was happy when the bell finally rang, announcing the end of another school night. I decided not to beat myself up if Jayden turns hot and cold all the time. He seems to have some major issues…poor guy… Lily and I parted, since I had to get some of my stuff from my locker.

I stopped when I heard my name. I hid between the lockers. It was Jayden and Sarah talking with Leto.

"Do you realise that your involvement with her has exposed you, Jayden?" Leto was saying furiously in a hushed voice.

"So? That doesn't change a thing. If Blade wants to run back to the Covenant and tell tale, I don't care."

"Oh, you think that's the worse of it, do you? Do you realise that it could lead to the exposure of everyone? Next thing assassins will be overrunning the school."

"Stop it, Leto," Sarah was now saying, "Jayden did the right thing by helping her. She is after all, the chosen one…"

I couldn't hear any more, because a group now came down the hallway making a lot of noise. Damn. Chosen one? Who are they talking about? It can't be me, can it?

___________

How was it? Review please! (-:


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I get. I know it has been a while. Had to get some new ideas first! Hope you enjoy this chapter. (-:

The chosen one.

I didn't want Jayden and Sarah to know I was listening in on their conversation, so I quickly moved out of the way when they started moving and went down another hallway. I didn't understand, was I the chosen one? For what? Did it have something to do with the blasted ring I can't even see, never mind getting it off? Why would Jayden be exposed through me? Was he only pretending to be hunting half-bloods? I wonder what has been said between Blade and him after I blacked out? It is clear that Leto was in on the thing, and Sarah too. Were they part of some sort of rebel organisation working against the Covenant or what? What is their connection with my dad? I was getting a headache. I knew it's from all this thinking lately. So many questions just being juggled by my mind. I swear I am going to go insane…

Dad wasn't home. I chatted a bit with Sam, who wasn't very talkative, but he's always proven to be a good listener. I always made sure he heard what I wanted my dad to know. I had a theory that he informed my dad of what I was up to. Then I read a bit after messaging Lily. Tomorrow would be Saturday, so I didn't set my alarm and fell asleep. I woke from a strange dream. I was standing in this cold room with cobbled floors and stone walls. It looked very old and smelled musty. There were torches spread sparingly on the walls. I couldn't see much through the mists swirling around. Pillars kept the ceiling up. I could smell the earth. Was I underground? What was unusual was that I was fully aware of my surroundings as if awake.

"_Chosen one," _a strange voice whispered. I looked hard in the direction where I had heard the voice, but there was nothing.

"_Where am I? What do you want from me!"_ I said. My voice echoed. I waved my arms, trying to clear the mist from around me. I saw a flicker of light and went to it. I found a corridor. The light was fading down it.

"_Wait!" _I yelled and ran after it, tripping over some rubble. I pulled a torch out of it's holder. The dust coming off it made me sneeze. I followed the corridor until it led into another room, smaller than the first. It seemed empty. Where could the person have disappeared to? Then I noticed some kind of altar. Chandeliers at the head and feet of it suddenly lighted up by itself. I could now see that it wasn't an altar, but a podium with a coffin on it. Someone was lying in it. _Okay…_I would have to be careful here…wait, why am I thinking like this? This is a dream is it not?

"Hey, was it you that just came here?_" _I asked, but the person didn't move. I walked closer. He or she was lying with arms folded over the chest, covered in snow white robes. I halted and stared at the face. She looked exactly like me! The hair was longer, and the face pale like the vamps are, but in a way very beautiful, serene. I looked at her delicate hands and noticed that she was wearing the ring I had. It just wasn't invisible anymore. When I looked at her face again, her eyes opened... that was when I woke up. I was shivering, not just because of the dream, but I was cold as if I had been in that cold room instead of under covers on my soft bed.

I looked on the digital watch standing on the bedside table. It was only 2:45 pm. It would still be light outside. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again. I wandered over to the curtains. I wonder what would happen if I exposed myself to sunlight so close to my 17 th birthday? Why haven't I tried to find out before? All the curtains in this house were extra thick and lined and had blinds, as well as shutters on the outside. I never bothered to close the shutters, but the blinds were down and the curtains drawn shut. I pulled the one curtain aside slightly. Then lifted a blind slightly so that a bit of light could stream in. Slowly I reached my hand out to it. I hesitated. _Come now Holly, why would you suddenly go up in flames? You are a half-vamp after all._I took a deep breath and jerked it into the light. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. It felt nice. I pulled the blinds open completely, letting light fill my room. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. Wow, I never realised how pale I've become. I wonder why I didn't go out more during the day. I'm supposed to attend mom's wedding in the not so distant future. What is she going to say if I come there looking like a vampire? Doesn't seem like I'm affected by sunlight. _Cool. At least it won't matter if they have a wedding during the day. _Just then a slow burning sensation spread over my skin. I quickly closed the blinds. _Damn._

I went downstairs to the kitchen to find something to chew on. I didn't have to take blood, but sometimes normal food tasted terrible. It came and went. Almost like the vampire side in me was fighting my human side. It meant that sometimes I had to force food down while it was tasting like cardboard because I still needed the nourishment. This was apparently one of the side-effects of being a half-blood. I was lucky now to find some leftover cold meat. I made a sandwich and poured a glass of milk. It tasted good.

"Mind if I joined you?" My dad suddenly asked from the doorway.

"No. Any time," I replied taking another bite.

"Having problems sleeping?" he asked, sitting down.

"Yeah…I've been having some weird dreams, you?"

"I've just came back, and heard you were awake."

I chewed in silence for a while.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You may."

"I need to know what is really going on…" I told him about what I've heard at school and the dream I had.

"Dad?" I asked. He looked troubled.

"That ring…describe to me exactly what it looked like."

"Well, it was shaped like a snake, head and tail touching. It had a gem in its mouth."

"What colour?"

"Red."

"Oh no, this can't be happening."

"What? What is it?!"

He sighed sadly. "It is not a bond-ring as we have thought. It is the ring of fire."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me tell you a part of our history… about twelve centuries ago there had been the ones called the ancients. They were called so because they've always been and would always be. So it was thought. They were the ones who kept order between our kind, the werewolves and humans…"

"Like the Covenant?"

"No, they were nothing like that murderous scum! The Covenant like to believe that they receive guidance from the ancients. That is how they try to justify their horrendous slaughter of many werewolves, half-bloods and whomever they please. No, they are nothing like the ancients. Under their rule things went well for all of us. Then they disappeared. No one knows what exactly happened until this they. Rumour has it that they were assassinated by the same murderers that became the Covenant, but no-one dared voice it. Those who protested were quickly dealth with. Greed and envy can be a very ugly quality… the ancients…there were nine of them. Three were human, three vampires, and three werewolves. They each wore a ring with a gem which was either green, red or blue. Blue stood for judgement. Green for order. Red for justice. In all matters, sentinels were sent to examine and gather information. They were given a replica of the blue-stoned ring as sign of authorisation. They served to help the ancients discover and understand things well before giving judgement. You can call them watchers if you want. Those who wore green where the ones who acted as the glue between blue and red, the ones who made sure nothing was misunderstood…negotiators."

"And the red?"

"They...execute whatever judgement was made."

"So you mean to say I'm chosen to be an executor?"

"It seems that way. Of what exactly we'd still have to find out. The dream you had was to introduce you to the fact that you are chosen. You will have more in the days to come. They will help and guide you as to what destiny awaits you."

"Destiny?"

"Yes…" he gave another sigh,"Holly, I'm a negotiator." That explained all the meetings.

"Oh…so are you supposed to tell me what to do or what?"

"No. I've been tasked to involve myself in the human-vampire-werewolf relations. So far we have done very well. McGuire High is one of the experiments that showed that co-existence is possible."

"Yeah, but there are no humans there."

"True, but that is the first step in the right direction. Vampires and werewolves can learn to control themselves and get along. There had been a time under the rule of the ancients that this was the case. You are one of four half-bloods that also successfully integrated with the others. The next step, if it is the will of the ancients, would be to adapt to mingling with humans without thinking of them as food or weaklings."

"Shew, that's going to be a though one," I said thinking of people like Luna. The thought of what she looked like when she charged me in gymclass was quite terrifying.

"Yes, it will be, because at the same time we cannot risk humans being aware of what we really are. Humans are…not so…willing to adapt…they fear anything unknown. It is a very delicate operation. Should we fail, it could result in humans hunting us down everywhere."

"Wow…now, if you are not the one who is going to tell me what to do, who is?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. The ancients will guide your way."

"Wow," I said again,"it is kind-of overwhelming…" I wonder what Lily would say?

"Is this something that must be kept secret?"

"Well, you can choose to reveal this to whomever you please, but that could get the attention of the Covenant. They might send assassins after you."

"Guess it's better to keep your mouth shut then." Lily wouldn't tell a soul…or even those supposedly without a soul… I knew I could trust her completely.

I drank the last of my milk, trying to process all the new information.

"I was just wondering how Sarah and Jayden knew I'm the 'chosen one'?"

"I'm not so sure about that. I did mention to Jayden that I thought someone had put a bond-ring on you. I will have to find out about this." He got up from his chair, as if suddenly in a hurry.

"Please excuse me."

I just nodded and he left.

_____________________

Another chappie done!! What did you think? Reviews! Reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for all your reviews! I makes me (:

**Chappie 15**

"This is so cool!" Lily was saying when I told her about the whole ring-destiny business durning lunch-break.

"Shhh, I don't want the whole school to know!"

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry."

"That's okay. I just wonder what I have to do? How long I'd have to wait?"

"You said Sarah called you the chosen one? So she should know, shouldn't she? And Jayden?"

"I know, I just don't have the courage to ask. It will reveal that I've been eavesdropping. Not good…at least it means I'm off the hook for having to fight whoever about a bond-ring."

"Your training will still do you good for whatever awaits…" I looked at Lily because she had suddenly become quiet.

"Oh, hi Jayden! We're having nice weather this evening, don't you think? Um…see you in maths-class Holly…" She left before I could even think of protesting. Perhaps something to do with mister sore-tooth-polar-bear?

"Come!" he whispered urgently, and pulled me by my arm and steered me to where we'd be out of sight of the other pupils. Many if them were already heading to class, since the bell would ring in the next couple of minutes.

I stood there looking at Jayden. He just looked back at me.

"If you are trying the lets-look-who-can-stare-the-longest move, I have lots of patience."

"How can you be the chosen one?" he asked, ignoring my remark.

"Well, I don't know, let's see…I have this weird ring stuck on my finger," I said while swinging my hand in his face,"and now I'm having these weird dreams too. Maybe I am actually going insane? I…"

"For goodness sake, woman, shut your mouth!" I was instantly quiet.

"If I could do anything, anything to prevent this, I would, Holly…" he said holding onto my shoulders. _Wow, he's looking sorry for me…is that a bad thing?_

"Prevent what?"

"The task you've been chosen for…"

"Now you are scaring me!"

"I am a watcher, Holly…I know what terrible things awaits you…"

"Please just stop! I am freaked out enough already as it is."

Jayden sighed.

"And all the time I thought you'd been claimed…"

"What? Oh, you mean the ring…is that why you turned into a total jerk since you rescued me?"

He looked at me like I've been speaking alien.

"Hello, the hotel-room? You were so uptight and refused to answer my questions. I did not expect you to just tell me everything, but you could have at least tried not to act like I've suddenly fallen off the face of the earth since then."

"I had not known of the ring then…but I still apologise…there has been a lot going on since then…perhaps now you will understand why. Meet me after school outside the cafeteria. I need to explain some things to you."

"Okay." He stood there, again just looking at me as if he wanted to say something more, but then eventually just turned and walked away. _I don't understand guys! _I felt like screaming it. The bell rang, and I had to run for class.

He was waiting alone for me. I wonder where Sarah went? I had a few moments to observe him while he was still unaware of my presence. He was leaning against the wall, staring at nothing. His hand flexed. The wind tossed some of his long white hair. As if suddenly sensing me, he looked up, his blue eyes meeting mine. Then he did something I didn't expect from mister-all-serious-and-no-fun, he smiled! Gosh, he had a stunning smile! Is someone perhaps behind me? I looked just in case. Nope. No one… _Perhaps I am hallucinating?_

"Hi," I said, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Thank you for coming. There is much to discuss and even more to be done. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess."

"Good. Let's get going." We walked to his car.

"Where is Sarah?"

"She has been sent to see other executioners…she'll join us later."

"I like to come here to think or sometimes just to be alone," Jayden explained as we stopped at a now empty parking area with a nice view of the ocean. The pale moon reflected on the water, in-between waves breaking. The windows were rolled down, so I could also hear it and smell the saltiness.

"How much do you know already? That way I can fill you in on what you don't know."

I told him what I've learnt from my father. He listened patiently.

"…so here I am now sitting in a car with my class-mate Jayden, who also turns out to be my watcher…"

"Your watcher?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow. I realised what I've said and blushed. Thank goodness it was still dark!

"er…you know what I mean, you are supposed to tell me what to do, isn't it?"

"Not exactly. I gather information, and watch...as you say. Others will give you your instructions, whether it be through dreams or negotiators, like your father and Sarah."

"Oh…so Sarah should tell me what to do?"

"Enough with who has to tell who already! This is not a simple get a task, complete it, collect your reward kind of thing, Holly. This is much more serious. As you've heard, the ancients seems to have returned. Whether or not they are going to show themselves remains to be seen. So many years have passed in which they did nothing…" I noticed Jayden sounded quite bitter when he said this,"now they put it on the shoulders of persons like you to do the dirty work..."

"Hey, what do you mean persons like me?"

"I didn't mean it offensively, I meant that you are still so young, so inexperienced."

"I've been training."

"I know...but that may not be enough…Holly, I've been watching the Covenant and its movements for four hundred and twenty three years now. For centuries they have been planning world dominion, but there were always rebel vampires who prevented this from happening completely. The Covenant is ruthless when it comes to anyone standing in their way. Many…have died. In the last two hundred years the Covenant has succeeded in brainwashing more and more vampires to believe that the world is doing them injustice, forcing them to alienate themselves from human society, having to hide what they are. They believe that vampires are the superior being, and deserved to be treated as such. They want to enslave humans, to become a controlled food source, and werewolves to act as their servants. For that reason they could never tolerate half-bloods."

"Wow…I never realised…then why did Blade not kill me in the first place if I am such an abomination?"

"Because he used you…to get to me. I was working undercover as an assassin. He somehow got suspicious, and followed me here…"

"Why did you come here?"

"The ancients told me to come here. At the time I didn't know why, but I came and watched…"

"Why did you save me?" He kept quiet. _Oh please, don't start with that again!_

"Maybe because your father is Benedict Monforte, negotiator for the ancients and once a very powerful assassin…"

I felt very hurt and dissapointed. So much for hoping…

"and perhaps it had something to do with my getting to know you better."

My sulking face immediately shape-shifted.

"Really?" I asked before I could stop myself. I felt like an idiot…How stupid, why would a vampire who is over four hundred years old feel anything for an almost-seventeen year old girl?

"You are a very good person, Holly. There is a few with a heart still as pure as yours."

_Huh…is that it?_ I saw his hand flexing again. He's nervous.

"Jayden? Can I ask you something?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes?"

"I um…eh…" _Dang, how am I going to ask this without making a total fool of myself?_ I so much want him to like me more than just a 'good person'.

"…do you…"

"Don't," he suddenly interrupted,"Holly, I know what you are thinking. It…cannot be…as one of the chosen ones you cannot allow yourself to have any emotional attachments…there must be nothing that the Covenant can use against you. Believe me, the first thing they use are the ones you love…" Again I could sense bitterness as he said this, which made me wonder if he perhaps lost a loved one? A girlfriend? A wife? I felt like screaming and dumping myself in the ocean from embarrassment. How could I expect him to never have loved in all his years? How stupid could I be?

"Holly, it doesn't mean that I don't have…affection for you…but I am sure you realise how important the task that awaits us is? War is brewing, one that can alter the world as you know it forever. The Covenant has built a very strong force. Your father has succeeded in rallying many vampires and several werewolf clans as well. The fact that you were chosen as an executioner means that you will be one of those spear-heading the war effort."

My eyes must have looked like saucers, I doubt they could have stretched any further.

"Me? Lead? I can't do that!" I said laughing nervously.

"It is not for anyone else to say, Holly. We trust in the wisdom of the ancients. They have their reasons."

_My dad didn't make it out to be such a big thing…but then again, I think he was too shocked at the time… I am so going to die…great…_ Now going to mom's wedding seemed like a grain of sand compared to a brick, a very hard, heavy one...if I survive…

"Sarah and I will help you prepare as much as you can. Training starts tomorrow night at seven-thirty."

"What about school? Wait…I guess that's a stupid question to ask, hey? Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself."

"Oh, there is something else I wanted to ask you. Why didn't my dad know I've been chosen? He though it was a bond ring?"

"I had also thought so initially…Sarah and I have been informed through dreams by the ancients of you. Since then we can see your sign of authorisation, the aura of red surrounding you as well as the ring you wear as symbol."

"Wait, you mean you can see it?" I said looking hard at my hand. I couldn't see anything.

"I guess it will be easier for you after you turned seventeen. Then your vampire legacy will have a much stronger influence on your senses."

"Okay…"

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

"I'll get you KFC on the way home. Sounds nice?"

"Hmmm." Stange, one would think after learning I am to be some army captain or whatever it is, I would not be able to eat a bite...or perhaps this was an excuse so we could get going. I needed to think...

______________________________________

Yay or nay? Please review! (-:


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! I know this has been a long time since I last updated. I needed to find inspiration and new ideas. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support I get. This is the first chappie since I've moved into my new home. Hope you enjoy!

Chappie 16

"Great!" I mumbled as I frantically tried to get my stuff together for school. I quickly pulled a brush through my tangled hair, clenching my teeth. I grabbed my grey sweatshirt on the way out. I was late, again…Tomorrow I would turn 17. I din't feel any different. My training wasn't going so well either. I couldn't do anything major. No superspeed of strength. No superior sense of smell or sight. Nada… All I had was weird dreams, a silly ring I still couldn't see and Jayden seemed to be annoyed out of his cotton socks…or whatever socks he's wearing. I think I once heard him say something about I'm going to get myself killed… how inspiring, right? Sarah was a bit more sympathetic…if she was thinking along the same lines at least she kept it to herself.

My homeroom teacher wasn't very impressed with me, and handed me a piece of paper. I already knew what it meant…detention… It just keeps getting better, doesn't it? It's not my fault that the ancients chose me to fight in some war. Gosh, I'm so tired…I haven't had a decent day's sleep since forever. Juggling school and training classes has been hectic. I really think they got the wrong girl. Whoever put the ring on me must have been bonkers or needs glasses. I wish things could just go back to normal…or at least to when my greatest worry had been mom's wedding… I'll admit, the whole being a half-vamp thing is cool. I am excited and at the same time nervous about how I will change, if I change… I've read that some half-vamps die within the first week after the actual change begins. Usually somewhere around turning 17…Perhaps with me being the 'chosen one' and all, I'd live a bit longer? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have bothered choosing me if I was destined to kick the

bucket next week, surely? And yeah, I still think Jayden is the greatest thing since mxit was invented, but somehow having to spearhead bringing down the covenant, currently the most dangerous organisation of psycho vampires who wants to turn all humans into snacks, wasn't part of my future plans…

I sighed as I plopped down in my seat. Lily winked at me and tossed me a crumpled note when the teacher was writing something on the board.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like a zombie!"

I replied: "I'm fine. Just been a lot going on lately with training and stuff," and tossed the note back. She read it and scribbled some more.

"I understand...saving the world can't be an easy task" There was a smiley drawn next to this, sticking out it's tongue at me. It made me smile.

"I have something to show you during break."

I put the note away just in time as the teacher turned around and embarked on a long speech about how important understanding and communication is between species. This school tried very hard to get vamps and wolves to get along. And overall I think they did a good job. Not that the likes of Luna would pay attention...speaking of which...I haven't seen her at school lately? I wonder why?

In Biology class, we studied the werewolf anatomy. Mr Spruce had a life-sized model of a werewolf put on his desk, showing the bones and muscles. It was quite interesting. I learnt things I didn't know, since the only werewolf I've seen before was Luna and there is not much to tell besides that they are huge, have very sharp teeth and lots of fur. A werewolf's neck was longer than a normal wolf and set lower on the shoulders, making it look like it's neck and head is one with it's spine. This, Mr Spruce said, is a great asset to werewolves, as it's neck is well fortified and this again protects the head. Basically the spine runs straight into the neck, then into the head like a solid iron bar.

Lily was very excited to see me during break.

"I've done it! I've finally done it!" she said almost jumping up and down.

"Done what?"

"You know my experiment I've been doing on invisibility? Before it only turned whatever it was on invisible, but the danger was that it could wipe or wash off. Now I've taken it a step further...I've worked on the formula and gave some to my hamster, Pepper, and he turned invisible for a whole day!"

"What? You just fed the stuff to your hamster?!" I asked shocked.

"Don't worry, I did my research before testing it on him. I would have taken it myself, but I was only unsure about the dosage. You know, I can't exactly afford to be invisible right now, with exams coming up...which reminds me, I am very worried about you, Holly. I don't understand the whole ancients vs the covenant business, but I've been watching you closely the last couple of days. You are wasting away. Tell you what, after school it's you and me. We can watch a movie or even just chat if you feel like it. You need to wind down a bit."

"Thanks Lily, but I can't. Training, remember?"

"So? You said your powers hadn't manifested yet, so what difference does it make? Besides, it's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it? Surely you can be allowed a bit of fun?"

"I guess you're right."

Jayden wasn't at all happy about me putting off training that night, but he let me go. Probably didn't want me to annoy him with my inability to save the world. It is like he's become all serious and bitter again lately. I wonder what happened to the Jayden I had a slight glimpse of that night we spoke at the beach? He admitted that he had at least affection for me. I probably should have my head checked for liking a four-hundred year old guy...

Lily and I decided to watch a movie at her place. I would sleep over, as it would be stupid for me to wander home in daylight so close to my 17th birthday. Sam said that my father would not be coming home tonight, so I asked him to tell my father that I'll be at Lily's and that I will be home tomorrow night around eight. Training would start at Nine. Yup, even weekends...

Lily's mom only agreed to the sleepover after Lily passed a whole questionnaire, to convince her mom that she is up to date with her schoolwork, that she has well above average marks, and that she will do whatever work is due for Monday first thing tonight. (That is doing your homework first thing after getting home from school on a Saturday morning! That sucks, right?)

Oh, and she had to promise that we wouldn't get up to any mischief and that there were no experimenting going on in her room, or else... I must admit her mom was a quite frightening lady. Matron at MgGuire Hospital. Night shifts only. She suits the stereo type perfectly. Stern, big woman no one wants to mess with... Very unconventional profession for a vamp, and yes also unusual for vampires to not be lean and quite muscular. I wonder if too much blood makes them fat? Ugh...why am I thinking about blood?! Lily told me her dad is a scientist, but that her parents are not together anymore...Strange to think that even vampires have their issues... I guess it's easy to see who Lily is taking after. Perhaps she is reminding her mom too much of her dad? Maybe that is why she's so anti-experiments. Lily had a brilliant mind. I am sure she would be able to invent things people have only dreamt of or shown in sci-fi movies. Take for example the invisibility potion, or whatever it is... Perhaps I should offer to be her labrat, or in this case hamster? It would be kind-of cool to be invisible for a day and sneak up on people... Hey, then I could follow old polar-bear-with-the-sore-tooth around and perhaps figure him out? Well, I guess he'd still be able to smell and hear me...So much for that plan...

We watched Mamma Mia and had some good laughs, especially at the end when Pierce Brosnan and Collin Firth singing away in their tight little suits... I had butter flavoured popcorn. Lily had some kind of shake. At first I thought it was a strawberry milkshake. When I asked her about it, she replied that she knows I can't stand the smell of blood, so she mixed it with a whole list of ingredients I didn't know half of, and some milk. I had to remind her several times that I don't speak science. Apparently the stuff she had in there was very nutritious for vampires. She and her mom usually have some of it with milk in the mornings as 'porridge'. Although the milk doesn't have any use, it helps to get the right consistency. Water doesn't mix well with it.

"I guess I should only have it in the mornings, but it is highly addictive and too much isn't so good for my figure..."

Well, that explains some things...

"I guess I used your aversion of blood as an excuse to have more...anyway, it is Saturday morning after all. We can have our fun, right? Would you like to taste some?"

"Er...rather not..." Even if it does look like strawberry milkshake, I would rather not put my sensitive stomach to the test...

We only went to bed at 4:30 am. Even though I was very very tired from not having proper sleep since the training started, I felt happy and relaxed. I was gone the minute my head hit the pillow and it felt like barely a minute passed when the alarm clock woke us up. 7:00 pm. I got up groaning with a monster head-ache. Lily's eyes popped open and suddenly her chest started moving up and down like a human being would. Her face became a not-so-pale shade of white. Unfortunately breathing stops when the vamp rests. They only keep it up to appear normal when they are awake. During rest, the body absorbs the needed oxygen through the skin as would be the case if they didn't breathe anyway. Breathing through the mouth allows for much more oxygen to flow through the body and therefore it improves complexion (only a little bit) A vampire's body function very much still the same as a human's. The superior senses, strength and speed still can't be explained. It is a strange thing, but vampires need to sleep too. Seriously, they have to close their eyes and switch off. To stay out of the sunlight is not the only reason. The whole sleep in the coffin thing is just something thought up by someone wanting to make vampires appear like savages, and to scare kiddies from opening large boxes. Apparently they don't have dreams, or so I hear from Lily. What I've learnt so far in Bio is that vampires are the same as humans in that they need rest for their bodies to repair itself, even though this process is eight times faster. A broken leg for example, would heal completely in a matter of days. Cool, hey?

"Hey, happy birthday you!" she suddenly said, and brought out a small neatly wrapped up present from her drawer.

"I hope it is a bottle of panado's...I have a killer headache."

"No, silly girl. It's something much better! Open it while I get you something for your headache. When I come back I want to know what you think of it!"

I opened it while she was downstairs. It turned out to be a watch... I turned it around and examined it from different angles. It appears to be a normal watch. Normal old style analogue watch, with a cool purple frame. Just then Lily came back with a glass of water and panado's.

"Very funny, Lily. I know I've been late several nights, but..."

"That's not why I made it for you, silly!"

"Made it?" I had another close look at it. Wow, she's good. She could become a very good watchmaker if things in the science sector became too much...

"Yes. On the right side there is a small dent, do you see it?"

"Yes?"

"Put your right hand's index finger there for three seconds."

I did what she asked, and the whole screen transformed into something straight out of james bond. It now contained a clear map, zoomed in to show me and Lily, represented by a blue and a turquoise dot, inside their house. I moved to the window and saw the turquoise dot instantaneously move at the same time.

"It's like a GPS?"

"More than that. It doesn't just tell you exactly where you are, but also detects all living and dead things. Blue is for vampires. Turquoise for half-bloods. Red for werewolves. Green for humans. Grey for those dead."

"That's cool, Lily. Thank you. It must have taken a lot of time to make this?"

"I worked on it whenever I had a spare moment or two. I figured it may help you so you never lose your way...and here..."

She handed me a small bottle.

"It is some of the invisibility formula. You never know when it might come in handy."

"Why do I get this weird feeling that you are saying goodbye?"

"Not at all. I know that you will have to go and face things I am very happy I don't have to. I just want to make sure you come home."

"That is very touching...hey, what do you mean? If I have to go, I want you with me!"

"I know what my limitations are, Holly. I am no good at fighting."

"Me neither, for crying out loud!"

"I have full confidence in you, Holly. The ancients surely knew what they did when they chose you. Just be patient."

"I turned 17 today, and all I have to show for it is a massive headache..."

"Here, take these," she said, handing me the panado's,"and stop moaning. I will not go with you, but we'll always be in touch. I also have a watch like yours. It has a function that allows you to see where the other is and you can can talk to me through it. The microphone is very sensitive, so please don't scream."

"I'll try to remember that..."

I just caught a glimpse of the watch. 7: 30 pm.

"I'd better get moving!"

"They don't give you a break, do they? I'm surprised Jayden didn't come knocking on our door."

"Let's hope I do better today...It's not nice failing every time."

"Just believe in yourself, Holly."

"Thanks."

I noticed Jayden's car when I got home. Goodness, I still have 45 minutes before class! I immediately felt annoyed. I'm burning out. School, training, school, training...I somehow feel like running away, just forgetting about all of this... just then I felt a slight warm sensation on my finger. The ring was glowing, the red stone shining brightly. It was the first time since I had it that it was visible to me. I stared at it. It was shaped like a snake, curling around my finger. It had the stone in it's mouth, fangs keeping it in place. At the same time I had a weird feeling, a feeling that something is very wrong...

So, what do you think? Please review! Thanks! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! Thank you again for your reviews! It is very encouraging. I hope you like this chappie! :)

Chappie 17

"What happened?" I asked after having lost my tongue for several minutes. I'vejust entered the reception hall and everything was a mess. The large mirror that hung on the west wall was shattered, like someone had been thrown into it. An expensive vase that came from Egypt was spread all over the floor. (Considering it was almost as high as me, there was a lot of it.) Even the chandlier that hung from the roof in the centre of the room was crashed onto the floor. There were several bullet holes in the walls and the floor, big ones. I picked up one of the shells. Is this silver? I saw some slashes run diagonal over one of the pillars. A werewolf? I picked up a small table that was lying on its side. There was a knife in it.

"Don't touch it," I heard Jayden say as he entered the hall from somewhere inside.

"What is going on?"

"The covenant…they somehow discovered your father's involved in the resistance movement, and sent someone the deal with him…" he said grimly as he pulled the knive out with a gloved hand and put it in a small bag. There was some blood on the blade.

"A werewolf?"

"You can tell?"

"There are obvious gashes on the pillar over there, and the place smells like sweaty dog."

There was a slight grin from Jayden.

"Your senses are improving. Perhaps there's hope amidst it all."

"Did they take him?"

"As far as I can tell. There is no scent of death here. They must have taken him, to question…"

"You mean to torture…" I felt sick in my stomach,"we must save him!"

"It's not that simple, Holly. They most likely took him to the mainbase. And…it seems like the covenant have been…enhancing their pets…we should be able to tell something from the blood on the blade."

I looked at the gash on the pillar again. Gosh, the way it is spread means its paw was about three times the size of a normal werewolf!

"You coming?" Jayden asked, on his way to leave.

"For goodness sake, my home has just been wrecked and my father taken hostage! To hell with training!" I spat, furious that he could be so narrow-minded.

"That's not why I asked," he said with such force that I immediately kept quiet.I swore I saw lightning flashing in his eyes...

"I imagine you wouldn't want to spend the night here alone," he continued after having collected himself. Gosh, this guy has major anger issues… It looked like he wanted to leave without me.

"Wait! Let my just get my stuff. I'll be quick!" I yelled running to my room to stuff what I would need in a duffle bag.

I met Jayden outside. There was somehow an eerie silence in the house now, or perhaps it's my overactive imagination?

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"He's not here."

I followed Jayden to his car.

"Where is he?" _Why does he have to be so difficult?_

"He went after your father."

"But you said it would be suicide?"

"It is suicide! That's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place."

I wanted to ask him more things, but he was clearynot in a very talkative mood.

Sarah was waiting for us.

"Hey, I heard what happened. Sorry."

"Thanks."

"You brought the sample?" she asked Jayden. He took out the bag with the bloody blade. A intense stench suddenly struck my nose. I felt like I was going to be sick. I held my breath in desperate attempt to not do so in front of Jayden and Sarah.

"Yes. You should have a look at this immediatly," he said to her as they marched to the lab, leaving me by myself in the lounge.

That was so weird...I didn't smell this at the house. I only smelled wet dog...

I plopped down on the sofa and turned the tv on to see what is showing on the news. Nothing spectacular featured. Just then I felt a slight vibration on my wrist. A message came on my watch's screen.

"Holly, I need to speak to you, now."

"Now is not a good time. There has been some trouble at home."

"I know. I need to speak to you alone. Meet me at the park."

Jayden and Sarah was still busy in the lab. There was no way I was going to go in there. I wrote a note, saying I just quickly went to the shop to get something for dinner.

Lily said I should make sure I am not being followed, so I parked in front of a general store that was open until late and bought a toasted sandwhich and fries at the shop so I didn't show up home later empty handed, and walked out the back entrance, making my way to the park two blocks away after changing my reversible sweater. Not that it would make much difference in the dark...

"I was just getting worried!" she said relieved.

"Just took some precautions as you suggested."

"Good. Here." She handed me a sealed envelope.

"What is this?"

"It is for you. Your bodyguard came by and said I had to give it to you alone."

"Sam?" I frowned and opened it. There was little light coming from a streetlamp far away, but somehow it was easy for me to read.

"I've gone ahead of you to find out how the mainbase can be infiltrated. I will soon have more instrucions for you. I will meet up with you later. Trust no-one."

_Huh?_

"What does it say? Wait, I think I'd rather not want to know."

"I think...it's better that way. Thank you for giving me this, Lily."

"No problem. It was kinda freaky how he just suddenly showed up oustide my window. I was busy watching some scary story on tv about zombies you know...Anyway, it's late. We'd better both get going."

"Okay, I'll keep in touch. Thanks again, Lily."

My head was once again in a spin. Sam was going to give me further instructions? From my dad? What does his message mean? Trust no one? Does he know something? There wasn't much I could do in the meanwhile, but wait for him to contact me again.

"We were just getting worried about you," Sarah was saying as I entered the room.

"There was a long queue and I couldn't decide what I wanted," I said, looking at Jayden fleetly and as casually as possible. His face was unreadable, as usual. He stood with his arms crossed against the kitchen counter.

I sat down, opening the toasted sandwich and took a bite with them both watching me. It felt so awkward...then it hit me...I spat it out. It tasted gross, and apart from that, it was cold...something that surely didn't escape vampire intuition.

"Ugh, that's horrible! Cold too. I'm never buying there again!" I said, tossing it into the kitchen bin.

"I am tired. Where can I sleep?" I asked Sarah, not wanting Jayden to pick anything up from my face.

"You can use the guestroom, second door on the left down the corridor," she said looking a bit confused. I didn't want to have to explain anything to them, and I was tired. Exhausted. I felt like I haven't slept for weeks, which is almost true.

"Thanks, goodnight," I said, and quickly made my way to the room. I felt safe when I had the door closed behind me. I digged in my duffle bag until I found my payama. Thankfully this room had its own bathroom, so I didn't need to ask Jayden or Sarah where it was. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and headed for bed.

I tossed and turned, but eventually fell asleep with millions of thoughts milling in my head…of my dad, the mutant werewolves, the covenant, the strange letter Lily gave me from Sam?

I found myself in a cold stone room like before. Again I could smell the earth and hear water trickling somewhere, as mist swirled around me. This time I quickly grabbed a torch from a wall and made my way down the corridor I had gone down before. I reached the room where the podium with the coffin would be. I bent over to look inside, but instead of seeing myself like I had before I saw Lily! Dressed in white, serenity on her pale face and her hands folded together. I knew she was dead. "No!" I cried in agony. I staggered away, my legs no longer able to hold me and crashed down on the cold cobbled floor. Mists swirled around me once more.

"Chosen one," I heard a voice whisper from the dark corners of the room.

"Why?" I yelled. The hall echoed my cry. "You said before I am the chosen one! Why her?"

I waited until the echoes died down. The mists swirled with energy.

"Much danger awaits..." the whipers finally said to me,"...and your choice will not be simple..."

"What choice?" I asked, but now there was only silence. "Answer me!" I yelled angrily. Why would the stupid dreams not just be straight forward?

"Holly....holly...holy..." The whispers changed, until I recognised the voice. Jayden's. I finally woke from the dark cold room and found myself on the floor in the guestroom Sarah said I could use. Jayden was crouched next to me, holding on to my shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked him wide-eyed, teeth clattering. My body was ice cold. Sarah stood at the door.

"You were having one hell of a nightmare as far as I can tell. You were screaming. Did you have a vision?"

One part of me wanted to just tell him everything, but something was warning me not to. I settled for half-truth.

"I...think I did. I can't remember much of it though. It was terribly confusing...I just know I was very afraid."

"At least you're fine now," Sarah was saying,"I'd be back in the lab if anyone needs me."

"You okay?" Jayden asked. I was now sitting with my back against the bed, with my knees pulled up against my chest. He was sitting next to me, as if trying to be casual and put me at ease.

"I…I don't know…I am confused…and afraid," I confessed," I want all of this to stop, these weird dreams to go away. I've only just turned 17 for crying out loud! My whole life still lies ahead of me! I don't want to be an executor or chosen one or whatever and have to go and fight monsters and probably die! I just…I just want…" even though I was figting hard not to, I started sobbing. _Great! That is so mature of you, Holly! _I covered my face in my hands. To my surprise I felt Jayden put his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder as if trying to warm me up.

"There is nothing wrong with that," was all he said.

Later when I got a grip on myself, I gathered enough courage to look up. He looked somehow relaxed now. No frown, no bitterness, no anger. Calm. _Wow, I forgot how handsome mr-polarbear-with-the-sore-tooth was…_His long white hair was loosely tied. _I wonder if it is natural? I've never seen a vamp with white hair before, now that I think about it. Maybe he dyed it? Still, it looks great… Shew, and how young he looks for a four-hundred year old guy! I wonder if I will age slower, being a half-blood? _

"Do you think visions can foretell the future?" I asked to stop myself from just staring dumbly at him. At least I don't think he had noticed. He wasn't looking at me when I was um…examining his features…

"They can warn you of possible outcomes, but nothing is set in stone. We all have choices, which can affect how things turn out at the end."

"So I can change the vision?"

He looked at me reflectively.

"You want to?"

"Yes."

________________

Whoopie! Another chappie done! Want to know what happens next?? Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

I know it has been forever since I last updated. My apologies. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (And please remember to review!)

Chappie 18 - Jayden's story

"I know how disconcerting and twisted visions can be," Jayden said and then sat in silence for a while, as if unsure whether or not he should say something more.

I glanced at him, trying not to put pressure on him. If he didn't want to tell me, fine with me I still wanted to know, very badly, though. There were so many things about him I didn't understand. His mood-swings just to name one. _Anything to help me out please!_ Just didn't want to end up looking like an excited puppy, wagging it s tail while happily staring at his master...

"It has been two hundred and seventy three days since then he looked at me briefly before returning his gaze to the wall opposite us. His facial expression looked strained.  
Her name was Lynnette. I called her Lyn we were married only two years but those were the most precious of all my four centuries."

I sat in shocked silence.

"She was a half-blood, like you. She had the same way of tilting her head slightly to the right when someone spoke to her. Sometimes you even laugh the same way she did. It drives me insane!"

I still sat as if a bucket of ice cold water had just been thrown over me. Totally speechless.

"Anyway, that's not the point I was trying to make," he said with a sigh, "I was involved with the covenant then. I knew something strange was going on, but couldn't get clarity. I started having weird dreams. At first I thought they were just nightmares, but then some of it came true. That really freaked me out. I spoke to a shrink at the covenant, and they encouraged me to develop my ability to have and understand these visions. They said the ancients gave me a gift. Now I know they used my ability for their own good. I told them whatever I saw in the hope of preventing disaster from happening. I often saw how people would die. They told me they sent agents to prevent it. I only later learnt that they never did and that these deaths happened because of them. The ancients were trying to show me the true heart of the covenant, but I was stupid. Or maybe I was scared of facing the unknown... One night I had a vision of myself dying. I was perplexed, and afraid. I told Lyn about it, but she said that she was sure it wouldn't happen and that I should speak with the covenant. I ignored my gut feelings, because I ve been told everything would be fine..."

I glanced at Jayden again, and saw a tear run down his cheek which he quickly wiped. His gaze was fixed solidly on the wall as he continued.

"The irony is that in a way I had died, when they killed Lynnette..."

I gasped in shock. "They? The covenant?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes she had learnt the truth that the covenant was busy killing off everyone which they considered a weakling and abomination , all the people I saw die in my visions."

"You mean half-bloods?"

He nodded.  
"They only kept me alive because I was valuable to them in the science field biological development. I had believed she died in a car accident. A truck s wheel had burst and sent it right into her car. It caught fire and exploded I only learnt the truth four months later, when I discovered a secret file on her. It shown how they had monitored her movements and that the whole accident scene was planned."

Jayden didn't say anything for a while, so I felt I had to say something.  
"I'm so sorry, Jayden."

When he looked at me then, for a moment I could see right past his shield he always carried around him, a glimpse of someone who feels lost at sea and wanted so much to comfort him and tell him everything would be all-right Then the next moment his features hardened to the Jayden I got to know at McGuire High, a.k.a. mr-polar-bear-with-the-sore-tooth.

"Learn from my mistakes, Holly. Visions can be very twisted. Don't rely on them. Whatever you saw tonight, view it as a warning, but trust your instincts foremost. That is my lesson to you."

He got up.  
"I ll be in the lab with Sarah if you need me. Hopefully we'll have some answers by this evening."

I was feeling so confused and scared...I called Lily on my "watch". It kept showing the requesting signal, but no connection... I felt a cold shiver creeping up my spine. What if something really did happen to her? What if someone followed her from the park? Just then a sleepy voice answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She sounded annoyed, but I was very relieved.  
"Thank goodness, you're okay..." I said more to myself then to her.  
"What? Is something wrong?" she now asked sounding wide awake.  
"I was just worried...wanted to make sure you're okay."  
"I'm fine. Are you okay?" How did she know?  
"I...think I am...I had this freaky dream, it's just upsetting me a bit. I'll speak to you again in the evening." I said while the words in the letter rang through my head: "trust no one". I never know who might be listening in...

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep now. I suggest you do too. Chat later."

I had so much to tell her, but how do I know what is save and what not? I don't want to put her in danger by letting her know things she shouldn't. Who can I trust? Jayden seems to care, but I never truly know where I stand with him. Sarah? She's supposed to tell me what to do, isn't she? So far she hadn't given me any orders or anything, but she seems very interested in the bloody blade we found. How am I supposed to know what to do? I am only 17 for crying out loud! 17...

Just then I became aware that something was weird in this room... Why was my head about level with the chandelier hanging from the ceiling? I looked down. Big mistake... I was so shocked that I didn't even think to yell as I plunged down, luckily onto the bed.  
It knocked my breath out of me, as the base protested dangerously to my landing.  
_What on earth_... _was I_..._hovering? Flying?_ How did I do it? I tried willing myself up in the air again, but this time no success. Was this a new power coming to the surface? That would be so cool! I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I drank some water too, then looked into the mirror to see if I could save my hair which no doubt would be looking like a haystack by now. There was no reflection...

_Great, this is starting to freak me out!_ Have I died? I looked under my bed, just in case my body was there. _Nope_. I didn't understand this...Jayden, Lily and the other vamps do show up in mirrors, why not me? I went back to the bathroom. I got quite a fright, when suddenly my reflection did show. Perhaps I'm going insane. _Oh, well_...I brushed my hair and tied it up. Then set off to the lab to see what Jayden and Sarah have discovered so far, as it is impossible to get back to sleep now.

I was scared, terrified of all the weird dreams, and now these changes... I wish dad was here. He'd help me understand it and feel like everything's okay.  
I let out a yell as I suddenly walked into someone right outside the lab. "Hey chill, it's only me!" said Leto. His clothes looked damp and smeared with mud. He looked like he'd just come out of a boot-camp drill, in bad weather. Sarah and Jayden joined us from the lab.

"Any luck?"  
"Yes...but you won't believe it. They've been giving the werewolves stuff to make them stronger. I managed to snitch these capsules. They call it substance b. I've been observing some of them. It seems to be like a drug. The one I snitched it from started having withdrawal symptoms about five hours later. He obviously couldn't find his capsules, and then started shouting insults and threats to his mates. A nasty fight broke out. Even the others, they seem very much on edge."  
"This just confirms what we've learnt from the blood on this blade," Sarah was now saying,"the bloodcells are seriously mutated, but after about three hours it started destroying itself. These capsules will be very helpful to further our investigation."  
"Did you learnt anything about my father?" I couldn't help but ask when I gathered they were talking about the main-base.  
"I've been listening in wherever I could, but I haven't had much luck. Most of the wolves were just complaining about the lousy weather. I did find out, however, that he is alive. One of them mentioned that since the captive had been brought into the base they have been made to stand guard outside all the time. I assume the captive they spoke off is your father."  
I let out a sigh of relieve. At least I have hope that he still lives.

"We need to formulate a plan of some sort," I said to no one in particular.  
"Perhaps patience will serve us well in the current circumstances,"Sarah was saying,"we need to know for sure what we are up against before we valiantly storm the lair."  
She was somehow annoying me. She seemed too calm about all this.  
"I'm going to make myself some coffee. Want some?" I asked Jayden and Leto, even though I knew they wouldn't have. I just needed an excuse to get away from Sarah and have a bit of time to think.  
What was that saying I once read...something about a house that is divided against itself cannot stand...

__________

So, any thoughts? Please review! Thanks! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chappie 19 - Silver Falls

I was sipping coffee while watching TV. The news was on. Jayden and Leto were arguing about which would be the best way to infiltrate the base.

Sarah had disappeared into the lab again after her speech about 'patience and all will be well'. For goodness sake, my dad's life is at stake here!

She looked more like a scientist to me than someone who is supposed to tell me what to do...perhaps she isn't my negotiator after all? Then who the hell is? I guess I was freaking out a bit. I thought about the letter I had, and the weird dream or vision, whatever it was... I knew one thing, I wanted to rescue my dad, and was not prepared to lose any of my friends in the process...

A house that is divided...

The covenant was using werewolves. Surely they can't be willing to be the vampires 'pets'. There must be something about this substance b they are getting. The stuff looks yucky in colour, almost like when you mix all the main colours together when painting.

I became aware of my surroundings again as Jayden sat down on the couch next to me, and Leto kept standing on my other side, humming a reggae tune.

"Turn up the volume, looks like there's trouble..." Leto suddenly said.

"...tragedy hit last night as what was meant to be a festive night for some high-school students of Silver Falls, turned out to be a massacre...

I felt the blood leave my face. I couldn't breathe...

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked sensing something was wrong.

I bent over so that my head was between my knees.

"Holly?"

"I'll live..." I replied, feeling like when you've been on a roller coaster for three hours.

"...police and local nature preservation officials are investigating the matter as evidence shows that the teens might have been attacked by large animals, possibly bears. A spokesperson of the nature preservation confederation stated yesterday that the few bears that are left in the forests in this district are not known for hostility against humans, and usually kept to the mountain regions as there are several rivers abundant in fish. The

spokesperson also advised the people of Silver Falls to stay indoors at night and to contact them or the police if anything suspicious is noticed..."

Just then I had to run for the bathroom. This is sooo embarrassing... After my body made sure it is completely turned inside out, I started feeling slightly better. Leto and Jayden looked worried when I rejoined them in the lounge.

"Sorry about that..." I said while flopping down on the couch again, trying to look like nothing just happened. As if worrying about my dad wasn't enough, now I have mom and Jessica to worry about too...great...

"You okay, girl?" Leto asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I think so...it just feels like the covenant is on a personal quest to make my life hell. First my dad...and now my hometown..."

Leto said something in a language I didn't understand.

"You came from Silver Falls?" Jayden asked, as surprised as Leto.

"Yes. My mother still lives there, and...omg...Jessica!" I quickly pulled out my cellphone and speed-dialed her number.

A voice recording informed me that the number was currently out of reach. I speed-dialed mom. The same thing happened.

"Why isn't anyone answering!" I yelled as I frustrated tried again, pacing up and down.

"Chill girl, the telephone lines are down because of the storm that hit last night. Fried some main line. I had no reception either while I was there." Leto said.

"You where there?" I asked as if I had just been told aliens invaded earth, and was waiting at my house for a welcoming party.

"Yes...you didn't know?" he asked slowly, looking questioningly at Jayden. Wow, so much for trust…

"The covenant has a base not far outside Silver Falls,"Jayden told me matter-of-factly.

"Actually more of an old house with very high walls around it," Leto added.

"You mean the old manor?" I asked. Everyone in town knew of the manor. Rumours had it that some foreigner bought it and then sealed it off so that no-one could enter

the premises without consent. They never came to town. Sometimes kids would say they saw a black car with darkened windows come out the huge iron gates. The walls

were much too high to climb over, let alone see what is going on in the yard. There was a little security cubicle at the gate. Apparently the man that worked there

was very unfriendly and some said he gave them the creeps... Now it made perfect sense... I just wonder if my mom knows we had been living with a madhouse full of

power-crazy vampires on our doorstep...

I felt another chill run down my spine, thinking of the times Jessica and I went walking in the field near the old house. There was a lovely river with pools nice to swim in. One day we came to an old pipe, wide enough for a human to crawl in. It was overgrown and barely visible…

"_That's it!_" I proclaimed," I think I might know of a way in!"

Leto leaned against the kitchen counter.

"From what I saw there are only two ways in," he said, "the front and the back. Both are guarded by over-sized puppies. "

"It's a tunnel, more like a pipe. Maybe a sewerage pipe or something, I don't know. My friend and I discovered it one day when walking down the river. I think it leads to the mansion. I should be able to find it."

"That sounds like a plan…."

Finally getting some new chapters done for Love Bites! Please review, thanks! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Hi there! Sorry for the long wait, had been busy with studies...exams are over now and I hope to have more time and inspiration to finish this story. Hope you enjoy it! ~sliverpen

Chappie 20 – Mission impossible

My legs were still numb from the flight back to Silver Falls. There was quite a bit of turbulence because a storm was still raging. It was actually very unusual weather for this time of year. I was just so glad when we could finally get off the plane. We arranged that Leto meet as at the mansion later on as he had other things he wanted to take care of as well. Jayden and I made our way to my mom's house in a hired car.

"You okay?" Jayden asked when we pulled up at the old house. It was still raining hard, but I could see there were some light in one of the rooms. Perhaps mom lit candles? I only now noticed I as gripping the seat so tightly that my hands started cramping. I let go quickly.

"I think so, I just hope they are okay. Lets go."

I knocked on the front door, but no one answered. I tried again, then went around to the back door which I knew was seldom locked. It had a safety gate with a doggie-opening so that Stardust could go out whenever it needed to dig a hole. (Yes I know it sounds dumb, but I was only 4 when we got the poodle and I was in love with everything pink and puffy, all that girly stuff…yuk…) The gate was locked, so I called inside, hoping to get some reaction. Jayden tapped me and signalled that I move aside. Then he effortlessly took the gate off as if it was a curtain being lifted of a railing… Some plaster broke of and crumbled. _Cool…I can't wait until I have my vamp powers!_ We entered the kitchen, which was in disarray… broken glass and kitchen utensils were scattered on the floor, and red were smeared on the floor and the kitchen cupboards…I suddenly felt very sick…

Jayden touched my shoulder reassuringly. "It is not blood," he said softly.

Closer inspection revealed it was a tomato sauce bottle that created the mess. I guess I am just freaked out…but still, where is mom?

"Mom!" I called as loud as I could. From somewhere inside I heard a faint reply. It came from the bathroom. I only know heard that the shower was running. Jayden nodded to me and went to the lounge to wait there.

The door wasn't closed completely. "Mom?" I asked.

"Is that you sweetheart?" she asked surprised and the shower stopped.

"Yes, it's me. I came to see if your okay."

"What a surprise! Let me just dry Stardust off. Perhaps you could lend me a hand?"

I pushed the door open to reveal a very unhappy and wet Stardust. I handed her an old towel that was lying on the floor. I could smell tomato sauce and shampoo.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it. The neighbour's ginger cat got into the kitchen again, and Stardust was just going mad. The poor thing ran all over the kitchen, and knocked almost everything off the table. Hopefully that will teach the naughty cat to come in here!" Mom still sometimes spoke to me like I was a eight year old…

Stardust was put away in my old room before she came with me to the lounge.

"Honey, now how did you get here? Did your dad bring you?" she asked, and at the same time caught sight of Jayden sitting on a sofa.

"Oh, my…" and leaning closer to me, " you brought your boyfriend home? He's handsome!"

"Mom! It's not like that!" I quickly whispered back, blushing furiously. Jayden pretended to not have heard her remark.

"Good to meet you, Mrs…"

"Call me Anne. Excuse me if I don't shake your hand, I am still wet from washing the dog. Let me just go and change quickly, then you can tell me what brought this surprise?" she said looking from Jayden to me with a glint in her eye. _All the planning for her wedding must have gone to her head…_

"It seems like I have forgotten to lock the gate again. Paul has been moaning at me about it…"

"Um…it was locked… go and change so we can talk."

I learned from mom that Jessica was currently being treated at hospital for shock. No harm had come to her, which was a great relief. I knew we didn't have much time, so I decided I would go see her after our mission, if there is a after… Mom was very upset about dad being kidnapped, and even more because I was going on what she called a suicide mission, which it could very well be. I calmed her a bit by telling her about all my training and how my senses are improving. Good to know she still feels something for my dad. I wish she wasn't going to marry Paul, perhaps if they had more time…

We parked a long way from the mansion so it would look suspicious. Jayden then followed me to the place where I explained to Leto the pipe would be. We detached himself from a nearby tree as soon as we arrived. It was still raining, so by the time we got there our clothes were soaked.

"It's about time you two showed up," he said, wiping a wet braid out of his face,"I've lost contact with Bryan. He went in about an hour ago. The pipe splits into three tunnels. I told him to take the middle one. He took the left one. Never listens to me, tsk, tsk…"

It was decided that Leto and I would take the middle and Jared the right. Leto was already disappearing down the dark tunnel. A thought suddenly struck me, what if this is the last time I will see Jayden? Anything can happen in there…

"Jayden!"

"Yes…?"

Before he could say anything else, I gave him a kiss full on the mouth, then blushed like an idiot. Thank goodness it is dark… I suddenly had a mouth full of teeth. Great._ Um…good luck… _I said, then quickly chased after Leto, my cheeks burning like fire. It felt so good…


	21. Chapter 21

Hope you enjoy this chapter and happy festive season to everyone! :)

Chappie 21 – Exploring the mansion.

"Ew, gross!" I couldn't help saying when I stepped into something soft and squishy, and realised even though it was pitch black dark, I could see better now. My vampire sight was improving. Leto didn't have to lead me by the hand anymore. He quickly waved to me to keep silent. He stood there for what seemed like ages, with his head tilted upward.

"Werewolf," he whispered,"it's gone now. Lets keep moving."

I bet he's still upset about getting his dreadlocks wet while Jared and I had tea at mom's. Well, _I_ had tea at least. She did offer Jayden as well, even though she knew he was a vampire. She insisted on him having one of her choc-chip cookies, which he then reluctantly nibbled on and tossed to Stardust when my mom didn't see. Come on, we had to explain to her what was going on, right?

We walked further down the pipe, as quietly as possible, until we came to a ladder leading up to a trapdoor. _We're saved! Jippeee! _I thought. It is probably going to take weeks of washing to get the smell out of my clothes, and I bought this shirt only last week…

Leto tilted his head again, listening. Then he shoved the trapdoor hard upwards, breaking the lock and hinges that was on it. We both kept our breath, expecting someone to have heard, but no one came. It lead into what looked like a courtyard. We followed a corridor from it, and then had to hide because someone, or rather two someones, were coming. Leto hid behind a pillar, and I quickly ducked behind a big vase. Two vampires dressed in long black garments passed by, stopping right next to the vase I was hiding behind. _Great…why always me?_ I thought, trying not to giggle. I simply could not take the whole dress-in-long-black-garments thing seriously. It's not even Halloween! Besides, the one had big round glasses on, and looked very young, looking like a student from Harry Potter… _hey! Now there is an interesting idea for a movie! Harry Potter in the war of the vampires and werewolves! _Which reminds me…I am supposed to execute justice or whatever, which suddenly killed the fun…

"Do you smell something?" glasses asked the other vamp.

"I only smell the damn werewolves. Why we have to have all of these dogs around is beyond me," the other vamp replied sneeringly.

Glasses straightened his back a little and cleared his throat," The prophecy said an outsider would chalange our Lord to the ancient artifact. It has to be protected at all costs. You would do well to…"

"I know very well what the prophecy says!" the other vamp suddenly fumed, " that this one will be no ordinary vampire, but one blessed by the ancients themselves with great abilities…if this …being is blessed by the ancients, why are we resisting?

"You would have known this, had you actually attend the meeting!" glasses sighed, "Because the ancient ones have lost touch with our world, and are striving towards something that can never be. Vampires and dogs are not meant to be equals, let alone the dull-minded humans! That is just the natural hiearchy of things. We just happen to be on top of the list, if you get my meaning…"

Something made them keep silent suddenly. Glasses waited while the other vamp walked over to where Leto was hiding. My heart was racing. What if he discovers Leto? We'll have to fight them! Am I ready to take on a vampire? The vamp then looked around the pillar, and I stopped breathing.

"What?" glasses asked.

"Nothing, looks like some plaster came off the wall again."

He joined glasses again. They still hadn't moved on. My legs had gone numb from crouching behind the vase, and I think something just crawled over my hand… As much I want them gone, they have said so much that I needed to hear.

The chosen one… I remembered my dreams. Was I the chosen one? I didn't feel special or anything… Sarah told me that my experiencing different powers at random was only a natural occurrence, but this was usually the case with newborn vampires, not half-bloods. Eventually the vamp would settle down (or die if the body could not cope with the crossover) and sometimes have a special ability if blessed by the ancients. This did not happen every time, though…

"That still doesn't explain why we have all the mutts around," the vamp asked glasses.

" I was just coming to that. As you no doubt observed, the werewolves we have here are different from your ordinary wolf. Thanks to our scientists we developed substance B, a chemical that is highly addictive to them and alters them physically, making them much stronger."

"Why would the wolves want to side with us, I don't trust them."

"Trust has nothing to do with it. Control. We have substance B, they need it to keep them going. They do what we want them to, we provide them their daily dose."

"I think Lord Magnus has it wrong."

"Shhh! If anyone hears you…"

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut, but after tonight I'm leaving this place."

Their voices trailed off as they disappeared around the corner.

I looked for Leto behind the pillar, but he wasn't there. "Leto?" I whispered.

"Up here." He was clinging to the ceiling, hidden in the shadows. How he could hold on for so long without making a sound was marvel. He dropped soundlessly to his feet.

"I wonder what this artifact is that they are protecting?" I asked him.

"It is the stake of truth. It is said that if it is touched, one would see the ancients themselves and be asked one question. If answered truthfully, it would grant you a single request of your choice."

"And Mr Bad Vamp is protecting it because he doesn't want anyone else to have a go?"

"It is much more serious that that girl! Just think! If you could ask for anything in the world what would it be?"

"I didn't think of it that way… If this Lord Magnus wants vampires to dominate the world so much, why hasn't he just asked for it?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't answer truthfully, or he wasn't marked. Not just any vampire can take the stake and keep living…er…being undead."

"What!" _Now he tells me! I am seriously hoping I am not the chosen one, and that the real chosen one shows up soon…_

Any thoughts on this chapter? Please let me know! Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey there! I know it has been ages since I posted my last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to comment! :)

Chappie 22 – Meeting an old friend…not…

"It will be better if we split up," Leto whispered to me,"I am going to follow those two and see if I can learn anything about where they are keeping your father."

"But…" I protested, but he was already gone. _Creepy…_

It must have been at least an hour, and I seem to be going in circles. _Great…_ The whole place looked the same, boring corridors and courtyards with pillars and cobble floors. Pots with half-dead plants attempted to lighten the place up a bit. Luckily I have not come across more vampires or werewolves. The place is eerily quiet. Too quiet. _Ooh, a fountain!_ I thought dryly as I walked into another courtyard. Most of the doors I tried so far had been locked.

I was surprised to find the water in the fountain wasn't too green and even had little fishes in it. They huddled together like terrified mice, all of them trying to fit underneath the single lilypad in the whole fountain. I tried another passageway that lead from the courtyard. _Where are you dad?_ I said softly to myself. _I hope he's okay._

Suddenly a thought struck me. Of course, Lily's watch! Why haven't I thought of it before! It would have saved me many wrong turns. I pressed the special button and abracadabra! I had radar of everything up to a range of 15 metres around me. _Cool! _

I had to remind me that sounds carry in the corridors like this one and according to my watch there's a red dot just on the other side of this wall… Oh my gosh! I can't remember what the colours mean…red…is that vampire of werewolf? I messaged Lily, but got no response. Weird, her signal is cut off or is it mine that is blocked? _That's just great…_ I looked at the radar again. The red dot doesn't seem to move. It looks like it is stuck in the corner? Something is tying it to the wall. Dad! Could it be him? A three blue dots suddenly came on screen, moving my way in a hurry. I could hear footsteps. I tried the door as quietly as I could and surprisingly it wasn't locked. _Thank you!_ I said soundlessly to whomever was listening to my prayer.

I stood silently, listening to the footsteps passing and continue down the passage. I breathed out slowly as I realised I was safe for now…the room was dark, and I could hear…breathing. Heavy breathing like someone who is in pain or dying. "Dad?" I whispered. It smelled like wet dog in here…at least I now know what the red dots mean, but that also means I did not find dad like I had hoped… My eyes adjusted so I could make out a humongous figure in the corner. It growled.

"Oh, cr…!" I was just about to dash for the door when it spoke.

"H…olly?"

Hey, I recognise that voice from somewhere... I turned on a light. I have never seen a werewolf so big. Imagine what an army of these can do… a shiver ran down my spine. Thank goodness it is chained to the wall.

"Luna? Is that you?"

"Stop staring, bloodsucker!" she hissed at me, then grumbled some things I couldn't make out.

"Had I not been chained up I would…" she said pulling at her chains. Very, very thick chains with the biggest locks I've ever seen. She had a wild, somehow desperate look in her eyes and foam around the mouth. _Oh, my goodness…does she have rabies? _

"This is not exactly helping you," I said leaning against the wall, now reluctant to free her. Why should I? So she can tear my head off? Sheez, this is the first time I see a dosed-up werewolf close-up. Her head has bigger than half my body! Her paws and legs were very thick and muscular. I could imagine what damage one swipe could do, even to a vampire. I shivered, again.

"I am not talking about you!" she growled,"I don't like you, but you haven't given me enough reason to want you dead, yet."

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"They took us without asking, injecting us with poison, herding us like cattle…treating us like….dogs! Like worthless vermin! I hate them!"

I could see Luna was working herself into a rage fit. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. This is not the time to solve personal vendettas.

"I will get you out," I said, walking closer cautiously.

"No!" she growled. I took two steps back.

"I have not had my dosage for two days. I can not control myself. I…will kill you."

She was breathing heavily again.

"Why are you chained up here?"

"You should know…by now…that I do not take orders from others…they didn't like it…"

"Where can I get substance B for you?" I asked.

"You…know?" she asked through clenched teeth. She must be in lots of pain…

"Yes, I and others are here to stop them. They've got my dad too."

"Don't waste…time on me. You need to get to the Sacred chamber fast. They don't only have your father…Lily too..."

"Lily?" I asked confused, "what is she doing here?"

"They had thought your father was the chosen one…it's actually Lily. A redhead brought her in…"

"Sarah!" I hissed. So she was working along with them all this time? My gut feeling wasn't wrong after all…

"I don't know who she is or what exactly the whole stupid thing is about! Just get to the chamber. Something bad is going to happen. Stop them, kill them, do whatever it takes…make them pay!"

Luna gasped, and struggled for self control. I couldn't decide what I should do.

"Go!" she yelled at me with such ferocity that I was out of the room and down the corridor in a blink of an eye, but not before I tossed my swiss army knife to her. She could open the lock on her chains easily if she used a little of her werewolf power on the keyhole…

I quickly learned that the werewolves were stationed outside the mansion, patrolling the grounds like guard dogs. Inside there was only the occasional vamps. They all seemed distracted. I followed one, hoping to find out where this 'sacred chamber' is. She met another vampire, a man.

"Do you think Lord Magnus' plan will work? Have they started?" she asked him.

"Go to the chamber and see for yourself," he replied annoyed.

She nodded and walked away. I followed in the same direction as soon as the man left. I almost missed seeing her enter through a secret doorway that opened by pushing one of the stones on the wall. I waited a couple of minutes, then pressed the same stone. The door, or rather wall, slowly swung open. It looked like a shortcut that lead to the sacred chamber…


	23. Chapter 23

Hey there! Just a word of thanks to those who take time to review, even if it's only to say: "Keep writing!" :)

Chappie 23 – Betrayal

My watch confirmed what I was expecting…yup…vampire central. I snuck in when I thought no one would notice. I wasn't wearing a black robe after all. The room had a dome shape to it and no seating. Everyone was standing, and the lighting was bad, which made it easier for me to be hidden. I kept to the wall. _I wonder where Jayden and Leto is? And dad?_ _And Lily?_

Everyone now quieted down as a man spoke who was standing in the centre, next to an altar-like slab.

"Brothers and sisters," he started, "today marks the beginning of a new era. The time of dominion of mankind is coming to an end. The time of vampires having to hide who and what they are will now be a thing of the past. Now we will rise and be what we were destined to be!"

He coughed, and it looked like he was struggling to breathe a bit. Perhaps all the excitement? He looked a bit nutty to me…

It was dead silent in the dome. I felt my hand burn slightly, but just rubbed it without paying much attention to it.

"The chosen one has been found, thanks to the effort and sacrifice of some of our finest…"

My blood ran cold when I looked at who he was referring to. Sarah was standing there, and next to her…Jayden! _I think I am going to get sick…_

I realised I wasn't listening to what the old vampire was saying.

"…has agreed to serve the greater good of vampire-kind."

Who was he talking about? Jayden? Just then a cloaked figure drifted up to where the old vamp was standing, revealing Lily's face as she let the hood slip down. Whispers echoed around the chamber. Lily lifted her hand which showed a symbol on the back of her hand. It looked like some sort of black ink tattoo.

"Behold! The mark foretold in prophecy!" he exclaimed and more whispers and general sounds of approval sounded around the room.

_There must be a way to end this nightmare! Think Holly, think!_

My hand was now burning like I had a lighter pressed to it. I looked down and saw the same weird symbol glowing on the back of my hand, but mine was glowing. At the same time the ring around my finger with the red gem set in it had turned visible. _Oh my gosh…what is this supposed to mean? I don't know what to do! No one told me what I was supposed to do?_

I realised I was freaking out. Who can blame me? Something bad is about to happen Lily, my best friend besides Jessica, my dad is still missing, a mental vampire is about to somehow change the world and Jayden…whom I've had a crush on since the first day I saw him turned out to be a traitor… If that's not reason enough, sue me!

I quickly stuck my hand in my pocket to prevent others from seeing it. The old vampire, whom I assumed was the lord Magnus everyone spoke of, handed Lily a ceremonial dagger. It had gems and symbols engraved on it. She was instructed to cut her hand and then take, which I only now noticed on the altar, the stake that was lying on it. _That must be the stake of truth! Funny how it just looks like an ordinary piece of wood, no gold, no gems. Don't tell me she is supposed to stake herself with it or something!_

Lily slowly took the dagger. It looked like she was in a trance. Did the vampire lord enchant her? I moved closer. There was no way I was about to let my friend kill herself because a deranged vampire told her to. I felt nauseous as the smell of blood struck my nose, even though it was just a small cut Lily had made on her hand. I also noticed that the chamber now seemed very bright to me, where before it was quite dark. And I could swear I heard Lily whisper: "forgive me"

I was about to dash into a suicidal attempt to save Lily when someone took hold of my shoulder.

"Holly, get out of here while you can." It was Leto, wearing a cloak to disguise him.

"No, not without dad and not without Lily."

"Your father is safe. They let him go as part of the bargain. You cannot let them get hold of you. You are our only hope."

"What bargain?"

"There is no time…"

Leto was pulling me towards the doorway, but I pulled my arm free.

"I am not leaving."

"Holly, look at me. It is too late."

Just then I saw Lily take the stake. Her eyes were closed, her face serene, like I had seen in my dream…then she fell, her body turning to ash. For a moment it was dead silent. The old vampire looked surprised, he clearly did not expect this to happen.

"You!" he said, pointing to Jayden and Sarah, "you deceived us! Betrayed your brethren! Kill them!" Just then chaos broke loose. Vampires were shouting and seemingly flying all over the place. The walls were caving in! Leto pushed me out of the way of a falling pillar. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but then saw huge hairy things emerge from the dust and rubble. The werewolves. It was a terrifying sight. Vampires were still yelling and screaming and running at the same time. Then I noticed Luna. She was leading the attack, barking (excuse the pun) out orders.

I crawled to where Lily had been standing just a few moments before. The stake was lying on the floor. I searched for the ceremonial dagger. _Damn, even my swiss knife would have been handy now! _

The next moment I felt a blade sink into my back. I looked around to see the old vampire lord before he got tackled by Jayden and Leto. I fell down to my knees, stake still in my hand. My mind was getting clouded. I could not think clearly anymore. Some of my blood had dripped onto the floor. Blood… I pressed my hand with the stake against my chest…

I woke up in the same cold stone room I have seen several times before in my dream or visions. I followed the corridor until I got to the pedestal. A body was lying on it. I knew even before I looked at the face that it would be Lily's. Tears streaked my cheeks as I looked at my best friend's serene face.

"You can choose," a voice whispered to me, but I couldn't see anyone.

"The choice is yours," another voice echoed.

I searched in the direction of where the voice came from, but still couldn't see anyone.

"You must answer…" one voice whispered.

Another continued: "…a truthful answer…"

"What is the question?" I asked.

There was silence for a while and mist was swirling around me. Then suddenly three beings were standing in front of me. One human, one werewolf and one vampire. They were beautiful. It was difficult to distinguish colours as we were standing in a torch-lit room, but their features were perfect and unusual at the same time. Their eyes luminous. The human spoke.

"Do you believe that you are the chosen one?"

What am I supposed to answer? Yes? No? Maybe? I was able to use the stake and come to this place, therefore I should be the chosen one right? My mind was racing. I took a deep breath.

Do I believe I am the chosen one? I never felt like I was, and still don't.

"No," I finally answered holding my breath.

"Are you sure of your answer?" the vampire asked. I felt like someone about to hear they answered the question wrong on who wants to be a millionaire…

"I am sure."

"Truthfully answered," the werewolf spoke, "what you are and what you believe may not always be the same."

"You may ask your request," the human said.

"I ask…"

"Think before you speak," the vampire cautioned, "you could acquire all the knowledge of the world…things no one has ever known, if you wished…"

"You can change the course of the future, or undo great tragedies that took place in the past," the werewolf added.

"Or eternal life, as yours are currently dwindling away as we speak," the human continued.

"I know what I'd like to ask," I replied.

"I ask that Lily's life be restored to her. She sacrificed herself to protect me and those I love. I do not feel it is fair that she pay the price."

"Are you sure that is what you want?" the werewolf asked," would you not like to rather know the truth about your companion? The one you care much about?" The question stung. I did not know which side Jayden truly belonged to. If he was a traitor, I'd have to learn to let go…

"The chosen one is only ever granted one request," the vampire added.

"And this does not happen often," the human said.

"I…stand by what I asked."

"Very well…"

Any thoughts?


	24. Chapter 24

Chappie 24 – Transform

It was difficult to tell what was real and what not. From the moment I had made my decision, the stone room I had been standing in dissolved into blackness, even the floor. I felt like I was falling, but I still could not see anything. Then I felt my neck being pierced. _Did someone cut me? Hello, I am already supposedly dead according to the three dudes in robes._ My whole body felt calmer, soothed, paralysed. After a while, which felt very long to me, another feeling spread slowly through my body. It started off as a warm tingly sensation, but then turned to fever. Parts of my life started flashing by me – _gosh, is this how it feels to die? _Soon it changed into a nightmare, where scary creatures were coming after me. The world was in flames. I wanted to run, but could not get anywhere. I screamed. Then blacked out.

_Am I still dreaming or hallucinating? _I was lying in bed, my old bed at mom's house. The familiar pictures on the wall of Avril Lavigne, Alanis Morrisette, Kelly Clarkson and others singers I loved listening to peered down at me from my lilac coloured walls. The glow in the dark stars was still on the ceiling. Looks like mom kept it the way it was when I left. I could hear night sounds outside my window. It was so loud, it actually sounded like an insect orchestra was going on under my bed, rather than outside. At least it stopped raining. There was not a muscle in my body that was not sore. It hurt to even turn my head. Lily was sitting next to me in a chair mom must have brought in for her, sleeping. I smiled. They kept their promise.

"Isn't it a waste to sleep the night away?" I asked her. My voice sounded different too. Smooth, beautiful, dangerous. And a slight lisp that all vampires have – comes with the teeth.

Lily's eyes flew open instantly.

"Holly!" She was with me on the bed in a blink of an eye, squeezing the life or er…unlife out of me.

"What happened while I was having time out?"

"You mean while you were dying? Well…"

Lily told me that Luna and the other werewolves had all but destroyed the mansion. The vampire Lord Magnus was gone. Jayden had torn him apart. It sounded quite gruesome, so I was actually happy I didn't see it. He and Sarah were not traitors like I had thought. She also told me that she tried to protect me by sending me false letters, hoping to keep me away from the mansion. She revealed that she was a negotiator, _my_ negotiator actually. She did not know this right from when we met. She only later received visions confirming that I am the chosen one, but she felt I was not ready. Unfortunately the stake of truth had disappeared, which means there is still work to be done. As I had been the chosen one and used my request to save Lily, another would in time come. We would have to find him or her before whoever had the stake does. Or get the stake, whichever first. It could be a while. Perhaps years. Years… I am a vampire now, am I not?

"What happened to me?" I asked, touching where my neck had been pierced. The skin was smooth and healed. A cough attracted my attention to Jayden standing in the doorway.

"I think he'll answer that for you," Lily said standing up," I'll be with your mom in the kitchen."

"Holly," he said softly, sitting down on the bed next to me. I was just about to shout at him because he had me thinking he betrayed us when his lips met mine, sending my head in a spin. He pulled me closer to him and continued softly kissing my neck, then rested his head on my shoulder while still holding me.

"I thought I had lost you," he said, "I could not think of anything else so I changed you. Sorry…"

His apology had me a bit confused.

"Why are you saying sorry? You saved my... er…me. I should be thanking you!"

He looked up at me.

"You do not know, do you? When a vampire bites someone, whether for pleasure or to change, it allows the vampire glimpses into the victim's mind and emotions. I apologise because I had invaded your privacy."

"Oh my gosh... I panicked as I thought about what Jayden might have sensed in my thoughts. Well, at the time I was angry at him, and heartbroken, because I thought he'd betrayed us. I wonder if they see random thoughts or only your 'last minute' ones? Would he have seen what I had thought of him at other times? When I had hoped he'd kiss me the way he did just now? The times I checked him out while he was training with other students on the schoolgrounds or when I sneaked peeks when he changed his shirt after our training sessions? (Rock-hard abs is definitely not something to miss girls!) What about when I thought of what it would be like to make love to him? My face was burning from embarrassment.

"Oh, looks like I missed something, perhaps I should?" he said with a teasing smile on his face leaning forward towards my neck. _Shew, what a relief! Does not look like he knows of all that…_

"No!" I said laughing while launching my pillow at him. He laughed too, blocking it. Some feathers slowly drifted to the floor. We were just looking at each other, smiling like idiots.

"Your mom said she has breakfast ready for you in the kitchen. Your dad and Leto are also quite anxious to see you," Lily broke the moment of silence,"…when you are ready," she said looking at the feathers and Jayden holding my pillow. Jayden got up, straightening his clothes a bit.

"We'll give you some time to get yourself ready," he said before following Lily to the lounge. In the doorway he stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

"By the way, so you think I have great abs, do you?"

_Oh my…I am going to dig a hole and hide in it… _

"Get out, you!" I yelled, throwing my already abused pillow at him. It bounced off my now closed door.

Thoughts? Reviews are welcome! :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hey there everyone! The final chapter, finally! Enjoy!

Chappie 25 – My new life

Dear diary…

So here I am, Holly Monforte, a creature of the night. Fledgling to Mr oh-so-dreamy Jayden Cortez. (Jayden Cortez people!) My best friend (in vampire-kind) is still alive. I was relieved to learn that my other best friend, Jessica, was fine. My father is still in one piece and I survived mom's wedding. Well, perhaps I can elaborate on what had happened …

After the horrifying experience of dying, and then waking up in my old bed at mom's, things happened quite fast. Lily did some explaining, then Jayden did some explaining, and later when dad and Leto had left and Lily 'turned in' for the day, and mom and Paul left for work Jayden did some more 'explaining'... Sorry to be disappointing you, dairy, but we didn't go all the way. That would be kind of gross, don't you think? In my childhood bed, in my mother's house, and with Lily around, who has perfect hearing? _Not_ how I want my first time to be. It was still delicious, though! (:

I had my first breakfast that did not consist of cereal or even bacon and eggs with toast. Where the smell of blood had my stomach turning before, I could somehow handle it now. I guess it's like eating vegetables, you don't like it but you know it is good for you so you eat it and get it over with.

Dad and Leto left that night to prevent too many questions asked by Paul and others. How do you explain a big group of people suddenly crashing in mom's lounge? Besides, dad was eager to get home and get things sorted out, including getting the werewolf claw-marks off the pillars and walls.

Lily and Jayden stayed with me. Paul doesn't know about vampires, nor does Jessica. We came up with the story that we were just doing some traveling since it is school holidays for us and that I fell ill, and since we were near Silverfalls anyway we came here to get a flight home.

Jessica came to say goodbye the next morning and probably wondered why we kept the curtains closed. I said that I was suffering from a terrible migraine, and that I could not stand the light to prevent her from saying: "my, but it is dark and stuffy in here, don't you think?" and whipping open the curtains and sending us all up in flames.

Back home (meaning home with dad) things returned to normal, well as normal as it can be for us. Very few vampires and werewolves knew or thought they new what had happened at Silverfalls. Lily, Jayden and I did not even get detention or anything for just skipping school for almost three weeks – cool hey?

In this school vamps and werewolves come and go all the time – it is not like conventional school. If you leave, it just takes longer to finish and 'graduate' when you come back. Dad said that it would soon be compulsory for all vampires and werewolves to attend this school at least once through to graduation every two hundred years. This school is meant to teach survival and tolerance, especially between vampires and werewolves, and in the future humans. The 'curriculum' is constantly changing and adapting to new threats and challenges that need to be addressed.

Luna and the others took longer before they came back. They first had to break their addiction to substance D, which I hear was not easy and painless at all. What had happened at Silverfalls made me see them in a different light now. If it weren't for them, perhaps the world would now be ruled by the crazed Lord Magnum or whatever his name was. She came over to me one morning when putting stuff in my locker. She casually leaned against the locker next to mine and said: "Hey." I wasn't sure what to make of it so I said hey back. She then gave me something wrapped in cloth. "I just want to return this to you and say thanks." It was my swiss knife. She turned and walked away, but then stopped to look at me over her shoulder. "Don't think this suddenly makes us best friends or anything."

"Got ya," I replied, still surprised she spoke to me at all.

Luna smiled slightly before disappearing down the next corridor.

Jayden had moved into the old house outside town and had it repaired. Dad didn't want to hear anything of me moving in with Jayden until after I graduate, fledgling or not, just so things look normal from a human perspective. I am only seventeen after all, well almost eighteen now… Especially given my ties with mom, Paul, Jessica and other humans. And mom still wants the whole wedding thing for us too…gulp!

Speaking of weddings, mom and Paul got married in October as planned, and I was her maid of honour. To accommodate me and Jayden she made sure it was an evening wedding. Dad did not attend, but sent them a gift – an all expenses paid for trip to Mauritius. Jayden looked SO hot in a tux. Some people asked him about his hair and were quite surprised when he said he did not colour it. Luckily we weren't forced to eat anything. Jayden brought some 'wine' with for us to drink. Yes, I am a real bloodsucker now, and no I still don't like it, but hey- what am I to do? You can't exactly ask a lion to go on a veggie-only diet. But don't worry, it is not like I'm about to grab some random human on the street and chew his neck. I still have a lot to learn, Lily and Jayden are helping me.

I still keep in touch with Jessica. We email each other regularly. She is now dating a new guy who moved to Silverfalls about a year ago. He is into science and stuff. Oh well, as long as she's happy. And as long as it's not that jerk, William. Maybe I should go and give him a good scare sometime? Tempting…

Well, I have to get going now. Jayden is coming to pick me up for A DATE! I am quite nervous as this will be our first formal _date!_ I decided to wear the little blue number Mom got me as a Christmas present. It really shows off my curves, and a lot of leg too. And goes well with the necklace Jayden had given me as a late birthday present, which has a small blue stone hanging from the delicate chain. Mom must have noticed that I've been wearing it ever since. Perhaps tonight will be _the night_? The thought of it makes me tingle all over. I've been wanting to since that time he kissed me in my old room at mom's, but there have just been so much going on with school and dad had him busy with other things as well. I've had a lot to do too, besides catching up what I've missed in school.

My vampire intuition tells me I'm not going to be a virgin by my eighteenth birthday…

What did you think of this story? Please review! Ty! :)


End file.
